<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hanged Man by EmptyBliss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427561">Hanged Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyBliss/pseuds/EmptyBliss'>EmptyBliss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hanged Man [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Far Cry 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Break Up, F/M, Fluff, Secret Relationship, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:27:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyBliss/pseuds/EmptyBliss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas Keller, Eden's Gate Enforcer and Head Chosen, has been with the Project for so long. Since his youth. His loyalty is thick to the very end for Joseph Seed and his family, despite everything the Seeds have done. His loyalty and morals become tested over time when he brings a woman into his life. Recruiting her and her family into Eden's Gate, only wanting nothing more than to have a family. The Seeds gave him that, and Thomas only wants to bring his new girlfriend into the fold.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed, Jacob Seed/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hanged Man [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Whispers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This series will be centered around my FC5 OCs, including my deputy and even peggie ocs. <br/>Enjoy please.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   “I’m very excited for you to be here.” Thomas smiles and lightly squeezes Teagan’s hand. She gives him a sincere smile, kissing his cheek, “Well… this is important to you.” </p><p>The heat was almost bearable. Thomas could feel the summer was at its peak and the church was scorching. But no one mind, everyone enjoyed listening to the Word and would gladly listen to Joseph in a frying pan. Thomas tried to keep his face serious but would crake a small smile when he could hear Teagan and Mark laughing hushed. Something about a bald man, or maybe their father.</p><p>  Who was not amused, he could be seen from the side glaring at them both.</p><p> Such a tall and heavy man didn’t care when people were looking, only cared that his grown children were acting, well, like children. Thomas just kept smiling to himself, and leaned over to whisper, "Your dad will not be very happy, you know?"</p><p>  Teagan’s eyes grew slightly at his words and held a smile in place. “No? I guess he can add that to my list.” She huffs out. Always rebellious. Even if Thomas knew she cared, especially how she straightened up her stance and paid attention. Or tried to. None of this interested her. But she was trying, and for that Thomas loved her. </p><p>   Still holding Teagan’s hand, Thomas naturally takes a moment to look around at the crowd. Observing new comers mostly. The only ones that become concerning. He knew how some could not understand the work the Father had done. </p><p>  It was always a joy to see the complete family at a service. Thomas smiled to himself when he saw them all, the ones he can call family. The ones that were his closest friends. Some would call it blind loyalty. Thomas didn’t see it like that, God’s Chosen saved him. And his family took him in. The Seeds meant so much to him, and Teagan was everything to him right now. </p><p>  Still looking over the crowd and back to the Seeds, he had noticed John Seed and Jacob Seed sitting in the row at the front. Talking to each other, Jacob has his arm draped over the pew. Likely watching the crowd as Thomas was. Where he had learned to be so observant and cautious. John was always so nicely dressed. This time wasn’t a vest, but a different shade of blue collared shirt. Hair slicked back, a natural thing. Thomas had an inside joke with Faith about it. How when John woke up in the morning, his hair would just go into place by itself cause it feared him. </p><p>  “The Collapse is upon us, my children. And by God’s blessing, we are preparing. We are carrying out his will and saving our souls, our families.” The voice just echoed in the church, even with it filled. The Father cleared his throat as he continued, putting a hand on his chest  “I see you all here today. Last week. Every service. And it brings such hope to me. To God.” The Father went on as he lifted his hand to the sky. As if he was reaching out God’s hand. “With His blessing he has given myself, I use it for you. All of you are my children.” Going on about the impending Collapse and saving the souls of the sinner and lost. Thomas looked over to Teagan, smiling at himself at how beautiful she was. And how she was just glancing around the room, trying to find something to occupy her boredom. He just grazes his thumbs on her fingers as he listens on.</p><p>  Thomas notices when he sees Jacob and John turn their attention toward the back. Where Thomas and his guests were sitting. Teagan and her brother, sitting next to Thomas. Her mother and father are just a row and to the right of them. Thomas hoped the Brothers were not on alert by some outsiders.</p><p>  Thomas pushed that out of his head. There was other new folks here. And they were with him, Jacob and John were his friends. He was their Enforcer, and head of his own team of Chosen soldiers.</p><p>  Jacob leans a little more to say something to John, Thomas can only hope it was a good thing. John looks back at them. But he doesn’t seem to look at Thomas and must be looking at his guests. Looking back at Jacob, John gives his older brother a small nod. Whispering something back. Jacob shakes his and smirk cracks his lips when he looks back again in Thomas’s direction. Looking at something, or someone. The blue eyes looking something over. Still a slight, small smirk on his face. Speaking hushed to John.</p><p>  Thomas was never good at reading lips. Even if he spent a year with a family in foster care that had a deaf boy with them, Thomas remembered that boy and how he tried to teach him sign language and how to read lips. Now, such a skill would have been helpful. Watching his Heralds talking hushed and discreet was making him anxious. Only because they were his family and he wanted nothing more than for them to take his girlfriend and hers in. Into Eden’s Gate. </p><p> </p><p>More time passes and Joseph has finished his service. An ending with, “Keep your minds open to the Word and let my family guide you. There are those that will try to take from you, your so-called friends and loved ones. Ones you trust. They will deceive you, ripping away the very thing you love. Then tell you that it was God’s intent. But I know the truth. And bring that truth to you all. Here. Now.” Such passion in his voice. Joseph takes a deep inhale and looks up once. Then to his flock. “I am your Father and you are my Children, and I am always here to guide you all. To love you. As you are. Thank you all.” </p><p>  That last statement and everyone clapped, and some cried at his words. Thomas sighed at his touching words, squeezing Teagan’s hand and looking at her. Smiling with such joy, “Did you like it?” He asks her. Hope she did, hoping that she loved Joseph’s words like he did. A man who was like a father to him.</p><p>  “It was beautiful.” She responds with a small smile. Looking to the crowd as they clapped. Thomas notices when her expression changes as looked forward. Thomas looked to the direction she was looking and saw them. Faith, John, and Jacob looking directly at Teagan and her brother. A look that was sly and curious. Then their eyes moved to him. Faith gave him a sweet smile, John with just a deep stare, but Jacob’s was different. A smug, if not cocky smirk on his face. One that was small and barely visible, but Thomas saw. He only hoped they had good intentions. He knew what happens to those who the Seeds believed were unworthy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Grapevine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Reyes family speaks to Joseph. Thomas is stopped by John and speaks to him for brief moment, and Jacob meets the couple.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More OC fic. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  After the service, Thomas escorts the Reyes family out of the church. His hand on Teagan’s back. Pointing to Markus to move on with the crowd. Thomas looks back at the Family. Seeing Joseph still standing at the stage, speaking with his sister. Thomas couldn’t see his brothers, maybe the crowd blocked his view. He saw the Father take Faith’s hands and the usual touch of a forehead. Thomas keeps heading forward with his guests and the crowd. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>  Once outside, he takes a moment to adjust his eyes from the bright sun beaming down. Already sweating, Teagan’s mother fans herself and her father puts his own hair up. Paying no mind as people stared at him, Thomas admired it. A large, heavy-set 6’10 man like Santiago Reyes seemed to just have no worry about anything except his family. And already giving his grown children a scolding look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Still holding Teagan’s hand, Thomas smiles at the family and clears his throat to gather some of their attention. “Did you all enjoy yourselves? It’s.. a unique experience.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Santiago didn’t smile but gave Thomas a nod and looked at his wife, Magdalena, who of course had an enormous smile as she placed her hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “Oh Thomas, it was so.. so beautiful. You can feel God is with him. I am so happy you and Teagan could bring us!” Her voice was so chipper and her smile lit up. She took Teagan, “And you, I am so happy you could find a good boy like Thomas here to convince you to come to church.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Thomas could see the hidden embarrassment on Teagan's face when her mother told her that. Markus picked up on it too and interrupted his mother before she could upset his sister. “Ma, look, it’s the father coming this way. I’m sure Thomas can introduce us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Thomas looked to where Mark gestured to and saw Joseph was coming toward him.  Faith was off to the side speaking to some Chosen. And yet his brothers are still not around. His stance straightens up, “Joseph, Good afternoon. This service was amazing as always.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Thank you, Brother Thomas.” Joseph gave him a welcoming smile, touching his forehead to his own. “I see this.. is your friend you’ve spoken so much about. And her family?” He asks as he extends his hands out to Teagan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  She hesitates subtly and takes a deep breath as she takes his hand, “It’s.. nice to meet you, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “It’s nice to meet you and your family. Anyone close to Thomas is welcomed here. He’s a good man and has been by my side since he was young. Loyal and devoted. You are very lucky to have met such a fine man.” Turning his attention to her family and making introductions. Santiago was still stern and flat and yet his wife was mesmerized. She was meeting God’s prophet and she would bask in this moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  And this moment was coming together for Thomas. His family and the family of his girlfriend were meeting. Such a dream come true. One among many. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Magdalena held both her children by their shoulders, like she was showing off a prized doll. “We all loved your sermon. It was so.. uplifting! It brought so much.. inspiration. I’m sure both of my children enjoyed it as much as we did.” She went on completely in awe. Joseph enjoyed the praise and put his hand over his heart. Shutting his eyes for just a split moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   It made Thomas smirk; he loved when others saw Joseph as he did. Not just as the Father, but as a savior of sorts. A savior and the God’s chosen Shepard. He and his own saving lost wayward souls. Like Thomas was. He never thought about his life growing up. Looking at </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joseph and seeing Teagan and her family become acquainted with him; hopefully considering the offer to consider a commitment to this Project, made him content that he only thought about the future. One that he prayed every day to always be with him and he put his faith in God and Joseph. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Meanwhile, Teagan and Markus both were visibly anxious. Two adults that fidgeted like children when their mother pushed a hair from their face or brushed some speck of dust off their shoulders. Markus always hated how his mother tried to slick his curls down and how he kept his hair longer than a gentleman does, Magdalena always told him, “You will never find yourself a good boy looking like a bum.” But those comments ceased when she was becoming more interested in Joseph’s teachings. Reading the Book of Joseph, inhaling the words and wisdoms he poured into it. Having her husband read it too before they decided to attend his church. She had her children read it (naturally Markus never did and Teagan only skimmed over it).</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>  “I am sorry I did not come here sooner, we’ve been in the County for a year now? Was it, honey?” Magdalena tells Joseph, turning to her husband for confirmation. Santiago just gave his wife a hard stare and nodded. “I am so happy.. No! Overjoyed that my family, my children, could attend this service.” She went on, slightly shaking them. Teagan shifted her feet a little and looked off to the side. Mark only groaned and earned a light slap on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “That feels my heart with such joy, to hear you and your family heard my word.” Joseph tells her reaching out for her hands, taking them in his. “Thomas has told me some about your family.” He looks to Thomas, grins excitedly. “I understand that you are a botanist and your husband is a veteran.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>  Magdalena smiles at Thomas, “He’s told you about us? Oh, he is such a sweet boy.” She reaches over to pat him on his chest. “I am, I know my way around plants, so to speak.” Turning to her family, “Actually, my children know a thing too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “That is very good. We could use the help in our Bliss crops. I’m sure Thomas has told you.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>  She nods, “Yes, I understand it’s used for your pilgrimage.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Joseph moves his head side to side as he speaks, “Yes, along those lines. But we could use a skilled individual such as yourself. And we could use any new souls in our family.” He tells them. Scanning the family. Smiling at each one, “I can see God has brought you all here for reason, you are meant to be here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Teagan’s mother sighs with excitement when she hears that, putting her hand over heart and looking ot her family. Santiago was always a cold-looking man, but if he loved anything was his family. His wife was everything to him and his children. Were, well, his children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Even Thomas could tell without Teagan going into details; Santiago didn’t see his children as adults. How he patronized them and how they both still lived with them. Thomas at first thought it was possibly an old-fashioned thing. But the more he spent his time with the family, the 6 months he and Teagan had been dating, he saw how Santiago didn’t trust his children as adults. And saw how even Teagan and Markus were insecure with their own actions, the hidden fear that their parents would belittle them both and scold them. Teagan mentioned how because of her actions in New Mexico, her father had to get her released from jail and that proved to him she could not be trusted to make her own choices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  It brought Thomas back to reality when he felt a light tug on his coat, Teagan. He smiles warmly, his cheek growing red when she leans to whisper in his ear, “Can we leave go? For a cigarette?” He knew what that meant, Thomas looks her in the eye and agrees with a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Clearing with his throat to excuse them, “Father, if you don’t mind, I need to step away for a moment. Teagan? Would.. You like to join me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Yes. Will you guys be okay?” She turned to her Mother and Father, a look to both of them for permission. A 24-year-old child that gets a “Yes, Mija. You can go with your boyfriend.” from her parents. She smiles at her parents, thanking them. Looking at Joseph, “It was nice to meet you, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He takes her hand with both of his and nods a goodbye, “Take care, my child. I hope to see you soon again. Brother Thomas.” Joseph goes to Thomas and pressed his forehead to his. Murmuring a silent prayer then seeing them, continuing his discussion with Magdalena Reyes and her family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Thomas and Teagan walk to the edge of the compound by the lake. Usually there is some kind of privacy. Thomas sits her down on the ground, “I hope this is okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  She looks up with her lovely brown eyes and smiles, “Yes, Tom. This is fine. Thank you for getting me out of there.” She looks to the ground but snaps back up to his eyes, “Not that Joseph was terrible! I am sorry, my mom was.. Just..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He drops the ground to sit with her and puts his hand on her cheek, “No! I understand. I know how you feel when they act like that. I noticed.” He leans to get her a small, soft kiss. Giving her her small look over with a slight smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Reaching into his coat pocket but checking his others, “Dammit…” He hangs his head a little, “I forgot my cigarettes..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Shaking her head at his, “You should really quit. It’s bad for you.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>  “Hey, it gets me out of some tough conversations.” He perks up and kisses her quickly, then jumps to his feet. “Stay here! I’ll be back.”  </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span> Thomas tries to be fast to make it back to Teagan, almost jogging to his truck when he hears a familiar voice call out to him. “Brother Thomas!” A squirrely voice, it was the Baptist. John Seed. Thomas stops in the tracks and immediately responds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Sir…” Trying to catch his breath, “How are you?” Putting his finger up to give him a moment. He should stop smoking. “Yes, sir?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>  John cocks his head, trying to look Thomas in the eyes as he hangs his head to control his breathing. “You seem winded and rushed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He puts his hands on his hips, waving John’s concerns away. “No, sir. I am just trying to get something and get back to my girlfriend.” Thomas knew better than to mention his vice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  John hardened his stare and the corner of his lips curled. Putting his own hands behind his back. “Ah. Yes. Your.. Friend.” Thomas heard the drag of the word. Straightening up his posture, looking at his herald in the eyes now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Yes, sir. My girlfriend. Joseph met with her and her family. He seemed to enjoy speaking to them, and they were more than excited to attend his service.”  Thomas was quick to defend her, but not trying to be snark. He knew better and knew how John took any hint of insubordination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  John extended his hand to the direction where Thomas was headed. Offering to escort him. Thomas looks back to where he was coming from, avoiding taking so long, but he could not refuse John. And took his offer and walked with the Baptist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The two men begin their walk to the truck, a brief silence till John sighs heavily “Have you been keeping up with your readings and duties, Thomas? I know my brother trusts you and I do, but now is a very busy time for us. We are trying to expand the Father’s Word and his reach.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Thomas closed his eyes and took a deep inhale before answering, carefully. “Yes, Brother. I have. We are having troubles and a lot of resistance gaining land and businesses from the local community. Right now, Jacob has me counting up the nearby farms in the Whitetail Mountains while he works with Palmer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “And in this search of farms and land, you’ve met a little doe. I hope you aren’t becoming distracted. Eden’s Gate needs its followers to be fully devoted. Not.. chasing pretty skirts. I don’t mean only you, I mean all of our followers.” John turned his face to look at him, “I understand we are all human and crave companionship. But I hope not at the expense of our work. Joseph’s work.” He told him, in a tone with a slight lecture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Does that apply to heralds?” Thomas spoke up. He couldn’t help but feel like John was reprimanding him, a man the same age as him. Someone who was not as innocent. At least what Thomas heard around the grapevine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  John lifted his head, his jaw tensed. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Thomas chewed on his cheek and nodded, “Good to know. I am sure you’ve given Holly the same lecture you’re giving me, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Careful, Thomas. Holly isn’t part of this conversation.” John responded. Quick and stern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Thomas looks at him with a mocking shock, “She isn’t? I thought we weren’t chasing pretty skirts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  An irritated chuckled through his teeth, John was quick to tell Thomas, “I am devoted to my work. And I hope you are too. Joseph trusts you dearly.. and Jacob has plans for you after all.” There was a smug laugh at the end of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Thomas was quiet as they reached the vehicle. Trying to think of the right thing to answer without upsetting John further. But he was never one to kiss ass. He could only look to the smug herald and grin as best he could, “Yes, sir. I will keep the Project as my primary focus.” He pinched his hands and continued, “No distractions, and actually, I believe the family is interested in learning more about our cause. Who knows, maybe they will join us and you can get that land you want.” Thomas put his hand on John’s shoulder, “Hey, they would be my first recruits. Who knows, I can help lighten the load for you.” A light pat on his shoulder and even a small smirk on his lips as he tried to end the conversation there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  There’s some tension now and silence when John looks at Thomas's hand on his shoulder, and through his teeth, “Hmm. We will see. I just wanted to remind you of your job and place in Eden’s Gate.” He points to the truck, “We’re here. You know, quit smoking.” Nothing else after John leaves Thomas to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Thomas scoffs as soon as John is out of earshot. Looking into his truck for his pack of cigarettes. Murmuring about John being a snob prick. Thomas didn’t know why he didn’t care for John. He never really was close to him, they both suffered similar abuses but on different ends. Thomas was an abused foster kid and a drug addict; stealing and bouncing from home to home till he was 17. Then landed in county jail till they released him at 19.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  While John was a former addict himself, but rich from inheritance and as a lawyer. Handsome and successful. Thomas was a dropout. Both abused as children. But they didn’t seem to care so much for each other. There was still loyalty and professionalism, but not friendship, not like Thomas had with Faith and Jacob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Yet Joseph loved him, a man he saw as an actual father, so he accepted that he and John would never be friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacob was just as smug, but maybe it was because John was just some rich boy to him. Thomas used to deal to men like John, lawyers and stockbrokers. They were all smug and turned their noses up to just some poor kid, but didn’t mind buying drugs from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  His carton wasn’t in the usual place and he started looking under the seats and all around the truck. Strange that they had vanished. It was odd. Defeated and antsy, Thomas just grabs the nicotine gum he kept in the glove box and calls it. Popping a piece in his mouth, sighing at the tiny ounce of relief it gave him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  That Baptist took too much time already, and he spent even more time frantically looking; he needed to get back to Teagan. He’s left her long enough.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>  Thomas rushed back to the area they sat together and could hear someone. He heard Teagan talking and another familiar voice responding. One that came with a deep laugh and a mention of his name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Once Thomas had Teagan in his sight, he felt like he had to do a double take. “Jacob?” He called out to his friend, who was lying on his side in front of his girlfriend while they were on the ground. Where Thomas left her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Thomas, how are you? We were wondering when you would be back.” Jacob replies, holding his hand out to Teagan. Who was already looking at Thomas with a bright smile, saying hello.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Yes, I..” He looked a little confused but shook it off and rushed to sit next to his girl. “I couldn’t find what I was looking for. And John and I talked for a moment.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>  “That’s a long moment.” Jacob said, small glance at Teagan then back to Thomas “He does like to talk. If he could, my little brother would have his own show.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Thomas smiled when he saw Teagan huff a tiny laugh at the comment, “Yeah, he does. But..” With a smack of his lips, Thomas went on John. “Well, I’m sure he doesn’t like me very much.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span> “I can’t see why not, you’re so nice.” Teagan smiles at him, leaning a little into him then back to sitting normally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He looks between her and Jacob, feeling a knot in his stomach when he swears he saw </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>look. But he pushes it out of his mind, it’s his insecurity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Jacob smiles a little at the couple, “Yeah, Tom here is always a good boy. Good man. Shame, I thought we were friends, and you neglected to introduce me to your lovely girlfriend.” Thomas laughs when Jacob says that, “Smart man, keeping her to yourself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Teagan's gaze hits the ground with deep inhale, shaking her head. Hiding her warm cheeks. Thomas doesn’t acknowledge it, or chooses not to. Thomas curls his lips to smirk, “Maybe not for long, sir. Her family and her have been talking to Joseph. Who knows, maybe they’ll consider his cause.” Reaching an arm around her, Thomas grazes it. Her expression changes, it’s monotonous now. But she looks up to Thomas and nods with a small nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Jacob notices. The look she gave. Like there was something else to that statement. He only shrugs and smiles, “Well.. I’m sure you’ll have a good place. If that’s what you want, of course, you seem like you have a good head on your shoulders. And know what’s best for you.” He locks eyes with Teagan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She rubs the back of her hand along her chin and down her neck. Anxious, taking a deep breath and nodding to him. “Thank you, sir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Jacob, please.” He corrects with the slight movement of his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Thomas looks between them and breaks the silence, “Yes, well we will soon. I think her parents are speaking with Joseph, when we last saw them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Jacob looks to Thomas, “Are they? Maybe I’ll give Joseph a hand then. We could use all the recruits.” He gets up and clasps his hands together for a moment before pulling them apart dramatically, “We are preparing for God’s new world.” His blue eyes dart between the couple, then stop at Teagan. “You two have fun. Not too much, Thomas. John wouldn’t like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Thomas laughs and says goodbye. Gently pulling Teagan into him as he watches Jacob leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Once the two are alone, Thomas gives her a kiss on the cheek. “I am sorry, I took too long.” He runs his other hand along her hand, “I hope he didn’t bother, he can be.. Intense. But he’s my friend.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>  Teagan smiles and puts her hand on his cheek. Grazing a thumb on the bone, “No. He was nice. We.. just talked. He asked me about you and how I liked the service.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   He doesn’t know what else to say; he trusted Jacob. He was his friend. Jacob needed the land, and Eden’s Gate needed the numbers. He wanted Teagan to join him too, her and her family. To ensure she had a future. With Thomas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Leaning in to give her a soft kiss, “That’s good. I’m glad you liked it.” She smiles at Thomas and lays her head on his shoulder as they just both sit and enjoy the view of the lake. Running his hand along her arm, thinking. Praying that Joseph can convince her family to join, she would surely follow them. Thomas could protect her, and maybe she can join him as Chosen. He had a lot of plans, and they included her now. John would deal, Joseph and Faith would understand, and Jacob seemed more than supportive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Thomas saw the glances, though. He is no fool. But he knew Jacob. The soldier didn’t care for such things; he was dedicated to his work. Teagan was younger than him, and she didn’t seem to be interested in the type of man Jacob was. Stern, intense, and cold. Thomas was feeling silly. He had nothing to worry about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Thomas pressed a kiss to her head, smiling to himself. He knew better than to worry about such things. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Encounters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thomas talks with the Father, Joseph speaks to him about his happiness.<br/>Teagan and Mark try to enjoy their night out, nothing ever goes as plan when a fight break out.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy.<br/>My fight scenes might be rusty. There is some minor racists remarks from Miss Mable but she will be shut down.<br/>Sorry for any errors, I did skim lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Thomas was meditating at this point. Just trying to think of more things to pray for. Praying for the county that they see Joseph’s word as he does. As the Project does. Praying that things continue in his life as they are, or for them to blossom. </p><p> He was thinking about how these several months passed have been a joy. His new relationship was becoming more grounded now that the Reyes family had become acquainted with the Seeds. Joseph seemed to be very interested in the family and intrigued by Magdalena’s skills and devotion. Her husband undoubtedly would make an exceptional Chosen. Mark had plenty of skills, it was his attitude that needed improvements but he was just a young man and full of so much optimism. </p><p> Rehearsing the reasons Thomas could list for the Seed brothers; reasons Teagan would be best suited with Thomas and his crew. He knew she would do well, but he imagined them together. A team. </p><p> Planning the unsure future. Some would see it as daydreaming. Like a little schoolboy, writing in his notebook; “T + T” or “Mr and Mrs. Keller”. </p><p> Fantasies and dreams, ones he thinks often. A life in the new Eden. One with a family of his own. Praying to God to grant his strength to protect the Project and fulfil his purpose so that he may be rewarded with his only desire.</p><p> He brought out his meditation when he felt a hand on his shoulder. A familiar hand when he looks to it.</p><p> “Deep in thought, my friend?” Joseph asks with a comforting smile, bowing a hello.</p><p> Thomas stands to welcome the Father, “Something like that.” He hugs Joseph, who responds with a touch of their foreheads. </p><p> He clears his throat to the younger man, his eyes moving to the seat next to him. “May I? It’s been a few days since we’ve had a moment to speak to one another.” </p><p> “Of course!” Thomas moves down the pew a bit, making room for him. Joseph sits with him and sighs in contentment. Looking to the ceiling and closing his eyes, praying to himself as he does. </p><p>  Joseph moves his body to face Thomas, to give him his full attention. “How has gathering the land and local businesses fared? I understand the locals.. are still closed minded, but I trust you have a handle on the situation.” </p><p>  “It’s been a hassle in the Valley over the Mountains. But Jacob is taking care of the militia and Palmer. And of course, Faith and John have been doing well with recruiting.”</p><p> Joseph nods to all Thomas’s words. Information he had already known. Thomas was trying to save force as a last resort. John and Jacob recommended the method; with the resistance Thomas has encountered, it would the wisest course of action.</p><p>  “I’m waiting for my next orders from Jacob, Father.” </p><p>  Joseph nods to Thomas as he explains himself but clears his throat, “If we can gather the people of Fall’s End and the business, others will follow.” </p><p> Thomas lifts his chin up at the suggestion, Joseph was right. But the years they have been in Hope county and the lesser years they began recruiting, Fall’s End has been a rock in the road. Causing nothing but the wheel of Eden’s Gate to fall from time to time.</p><p> The Father looked to the center of the church, “I would like you to accompany John to visit Fall’s End..” </p><p> Thomas mentally groans to himself when he hears the name, John. His beard covering his jaw as it tenses as instinct. “Yes, but I am sure Jacob will have some things for me to do soon.” </p><p> Stopping him from any further debate, “I need you to do this, Thomas. I understand you and my brother do not seem to be fond of each other, but you both aren’t so different. And I know you can keep a cool head when things get tense.” A plea from Joseph almost hinting at John’s past transgressions.</p><p> John’s temper was no secret, and Thomas has witnessed it once; when someone called Faith something unflattering. No one blamed John, Thomas would’ve joined John if Faith didn’t keep her hand on his chest. Keeping him still and calm, reminding him he had no more anger in him.</p><p> Joseph was always quick to scold John for his outbursts. Thomas knew the pain John kept bottled up, he lived it for years. Differences between them was he had let go of all that hate and rage from his childhood and younger years. John hadn’t. Thomas thought no less of him for it, he only disliked John's smug attitude and how he seemed to turn his nose up to others. </p><p> He wouldn’t say no to Joseph, he raised Thomas better than that and he wouldn’t let his personal feelings about John affect his professionalism. He was above that, no matter how smug he found the Baptist.</p><p> Thomas confirms Joseph’s orders and shakes the preacher’s hands. Gathering his rifle, his coat, and tucking away his carton of cigarettes before Joseph can spot them; taking his leave. He stopped as he made his way out of the row, Joseph’s tone was deep and stern “Thomas, my child. Are you happy?”</p><p> “I’m sorry?” He replies, putting the strap of his rifle over his shoulder. Slinging it back, “Of course I am. I hope I haven’t made you think otherwise.” He feels his palms become hot. One of his nails grinding into the other.</p><p> Joseph puts his hand up to assure him it was a harmless question, “No, you haven’t.” Getting up from his seat and folding his hands together, “I only mean, are you content with everything you have now?”<br/>Thomas’s smiles nervously, anxious at his question still. Trying to mask it as best he can. The question rattled him, and Joseph could see it. But Jacob taught Thomas how to mask that fear and anxiety well. He clears his throat and shakes off a little, “I am. I am thrilled, I am watching your work grow, and that God has brought me here. Has given me a family.”</p><p> “Good. It warms my heart to hear that you are content..” Joseph smiles at him, the wrinkles around the corner of his month picking up to a smirk. Looking to the center of the church once more, then back to his friend. “I’ve known you since you were a boy. I am proud to see the man you have grown to be.”<br/>Thomas felt a sharpness in his chest when he heard the words, “Thank you, Joseph.” He bites at his nails before he can stammer out ant words. Joseph always reminded him of all his wonderful work, but each time was still hard to hear for Thomas. He was always afraid that one day this could be some dream that could be taken from him.<br/>  “But I meant the woman you have been seeing. Are you happy with her?” Joseph speaks up. An interesting question that rattled Thomas more than he already was. </p><p> Bouncing from heel to heel, blinking to Joseph. Unsure what else to say, Thomas could only hope this discussion would not be ill fated. </p><p> Thomas finds his words after some fidgeting and bouncing, “Yes I am. It’s been some months now, a year soon actually. Her family has been so nice too.”</p><p> “Yes, I’ve been in contact with Mrs. Reyes and her husband since our meeting a couple of weeks ago. I’ve noticed their attendance in the church and I can sense a readiness. They are keen to join and assist us. I think they all will be very welcomed editions to the Project.” Joseph stated as he left the row too. Standing outside the isle, just a few feet from Thomas. He went on, “I spoke with them and my family as well. I trust your judgment as I trust theirs. I think I know the most proper positions for them.”</p><p> Thomas’s eyes lit up at the words, his breath catching in his throat. “You do? That.. that’s amazing. I’m looking forward to it.” He stops himself before he can ramble excitedly, settling his heart. He puts his tongue to the inside of his cheeks, “May I ask what your decision was?” </p><p> Joseph smiles at his friend and puts his hands on his shoulders, comforting him “In time, my child. You are patient and God will reward you for your devotion and patience.” Then pressed their foreheads together. Putting his hand out to see him off, “Please, my brother and sister are waiting for you.” </p><p> “Thank you, Joseph.” Thomas responded. Adjusting his firearm and heading out the door. </p><p> The Father stops him before he’s out, “One last thing, Thomas.” </p><p> Turning to face his priest, “Yes, sir?”</p><p> “Remember your place. Do not forget where you come from and how you came here. Loyalty is a virtue that has been in short supply over the years.” Joseph answered. Clear and stern. His eyes heavy on the young man. </p><p> Thomas only takes a deep inhale. Like he was taking in each word. “I know, Joseph. I know where my purpose is. It’s here with you and your Project.”</p><p> “Good.” There’s a silence and his gaze is fixed on Thomas, “We need you, Thomas. You are just as much family as our sister, Faith. We love you. I love you, my child.” </p><p> That small speech made Thomas’s chest twist. Thomas held in the tears he felt, he said nothing else but nodded to the Father as takes his leave. </p><p> The sun bearing down on his blue eyes, squinting as his eyes adjust to blinding sight. Once it’s settled, seeing John and Faith already by a truck. A couple Chosen at each of the Heralds’ side. </p><p> John had his back against the truck, his hands folded in his lap while he was speaking to his sister. Faith was smiling brightly as usual and throwing her hands around. Speaking with enthusiasm for whatever subject she was on.</p><p> They both turn their heads to Thomas when John announces his arrival, “Mr. Keller. Took you some time.. I hope you are ready for our trip to town.” </p><p> Faith reaches out to Thomas and hugs him deeply, he returns her hug with one arm around hers. His hand patting her shoulder when he responded to John, “I was praying for a moment when your brother wanted to have a word with me.”</p><p> “Oh?” Faith chimes in, “All well?” She looks up to Thomas with a doe-eyed look. </p><p> “Yes, all well. Just talking shop, I guess. I’m ready to go.” Thomas puts his hand out to escort the two Heralds into the vehicle. He opens the door to Faith first, taking her hand as she enters the truck. While the one Chosen takes to the driver’s seat and the other one hopping up to sit in the truck's bed.</p><p> John was last to enter, glaring at Thomas as he entered. One last word before he settled in, “Keller. Our task this evening is to convince the Jones family and Fairgrave to reconsider our offer.”</p><p> Thomas nods and sighs, “Yes, John. I know. I know my job.” </p><p> “Good boy.” John gives him a snide smirk, “This family needs that loyalty.” Shutting the passenger door after. </p><p> Thomas balls his fist and grinds his teeth, his fingers fidgeting and pulling at the end of his shirt. Craving nothing more than a smoke as he sits in the back seat with Faith. </p><p> Looking out the window as they leave the compound, watching his people going on with their jobs and sitting at the tables together. Thinking to himself why would Joseph show a hint of distrust. Thomas knew who his family was and loved them. Perhaps Joseph was only looking out for Thomas, caring about his feelings and well-being. Making sure his desires weren’t ones born of sin and selfishness. </p><hr/><p> It had been some weeks since their first attendance with Eden’s Gate, and it was hardly their last. The Reyes family was interested in the Word of Joseph and all he offered. Save the children. Markus didn’t care for any of it, he only enjoyed that he left alone and he was with his sister. Teagan cared for Thomas and just wanted to make him happy; her parents were so fond of him and he was so sweet.</p><p> She couldn’t bear to just say the small word, <em> no </em> . <em> No </em> , she didn’t want to be part of a church. <em> N </em> o, she didn’t think Joseph was some prophet. <em> No </em>, this all made her stomach flip and turn. Instead, she saw how Thomas smiled and how ecstatic he was, and how her mother and father looked so pleased with her. It was comforting, in its own way.</p><p> “T, are you listening?” Markus waved his hand in front of her face. “Hey angel, back to earth please! I am ranting and I need attention!” He gripes to his sister and grabs his beer to take a swig. </p><p> She rolls her eyes and shakes her head. Tilting it and glaring, “Yes, I’m listening. You’re pissed at Mom and you hate the smell of the cow shit.” </p><p> “She wants me to cut my hair or start slicking it back, I am not doing that. Look at these curls! She is only acting like this cause that fucking creepy church.” He ranted out, his hands wildly moved with his words. Teagan noticed some people standing by looking over when they heard the words.</p><p> The brother and sister have been sitting outside the Spread Eagle this late afternoon, escaping their overbearing parents. Now that they found a new thing to occupy the void, they were adamant on this new fix. Eden’s Gate, it overjoyed them to be part of such a church that offered salvation to those that wished for a better life and brighter future. Which is what Magdalena and Santiago wanted for their children. </p><p> “It is what is, I don’t really know what else we can do.” Teagan responds, looking over her beer before taking a sip. </p><p> Mark looks around and eyes the locals, “We could just say fuck it and get our own place.”</p><p> She looks up to her little brother, who was still eying some man down the way.</p><p>She sighs to him, “You know I am getting a place with Thomas soon. And you get to keep the guest house now that I’ll be out after the weekend.” </p><p> “I know.” Mark looks around some more, avoiding his sister’s eyes. “I am happy for you. Tom is a nice, really cool guy.” She knew he didn’t want to be left behind. They were best friends and always looked out for each other. They were practically inseparable. </p><p> She reaches out to his hand in hers, giving it a light squeeze. “I’ll still be close by and you can always stay the night too!” Mark just gives her a half smile and nods to her. Drinking the rest of his beverage. </p><p> Changing the subject and avoiding any unpleasantness before it started, Mark ran his hand through his hair. His curls bouncing back in place when he gets up, “Alright, little lady. Let’s drink before mom and dad call us.” </p><p> Teagan agrees, lifting her drink up before he leaves to go get more drinks. Most likely ordering shots for them both. Mark was always the most exciting and happy boy. Teagan was the downer, but for good reason. </p><p> While sitting alone and picking at the sticker on her bottle, she can see a cloud of dust following a truck coming into town. Two, to be exact, one behind the other. </p><p> They were familiar. Ones she knew by now. The disgusting plain beige and the cliché cross slapped on the sides. Eden’s Gate’s people. </p><p> Teagan watches carefully as she sees the vehicles pull into the side of the bar. Other locals left the front, while some went inside. Teagan and another set of two left outside. Mark comes out holding a tray with two shots and a bottle of tequila when he notices the emptiness for the front porch. </p><p> He puts the tray down and gives his sister the shot glass, looking to see who was out of the trucks. “Oh, shit.. look.. it’s John Seed.” Putting the tray to the other table close by.</p><p> Teagan’s neck snaps back to see what her brother confirmed. Her entire body turned. Joseph unsettled her, but John’s whole manner was agonizing. How he walked and carried himself was threatening and egotistical. </p><p> She can see the Chosen step out as well, opening the door to let the Seed sister out. Another one that had a certain energy, but not one that struck Teagan with concern. But one she was cautious of. </p><p> It’s not her blonde hair that catches Teagan’s eyes, Faith was far too short. It’s the tall, blond, and handsome enforcer that came around the side of the truck she smiles at. </p><p> Thomas was navigating and speaking to the soldiers, likely giving them orders of such. Faith placed her hand on shoulder. And Teagan doesn’t make out what she tells him. John swaying his head side to side. Like he was impatient. Fluffing out his jacket and looking into the window of the truck, slicking his hair back.</p><p> Mark snickers a little, “For some preachy guy, he sure likes the way he looks.” And takes his shot. Slamming down the glass and tapping his sister for her. </p><p> “You spend hours in the mirror! You're the one to talk!” Teagan points her hand to Mark and takes her shot. Putting down the glass and pouring them both another shot.</p><p> Mark shrugs and swings his head back, sitting back in his seat “Yeah, I am conceited. But <em> that man </em>is self-absorbed. I mean! LOOK AT HIM!”</p><p> The two laugh but quickly hush. Covering their laughs when John, Faith, and a Chosen make their way to the front door. Where the Reyes siblings were sitting outside of. Thomas looks from giving his crew their orders and his lips curl to a smirk when he sees Teagan and her little brother.</p><p> Catching up to the Seeds, John only glares at Teagan. Looking at the spirit at the table and the shot glass in her hand, then to Mark. Shaking his head and going inside, Faith takes the hand of the Chosen escorting her and joins John. When the door swings open, Teagan can hear Mary May yell, “Get the fuck outta here before I call the police!” Then the door shut.</p><p> Thomas gets to the table, slinging his rifle on his back and leaning down to his girl. Leaning on his forearms and smirking, “Hello, hello.” Pointing to the liquor bottle, “Night out for you two?” </p><p> “Hey, brother. Working hard, I see?” Mark has a big smile and pats Thomas on his shoulder. Who answers back with some remark about the Word of Joseph never ends.</p><p> He cocks his head to side, giving Teagan a look over with a sly little smirk. Teagan just shakes her head, “Shouldn’t you be inside, Mr. Enforcer? With your Baptist?” </p><p> “He’s not a kid, he’ll be fine. I am much more curious about what’s going on out here. Something else has my attention right now.” </p><p> She groans at him and slightly slaps his hand, “Whatever you say, Tom. You better go before you get in trouble.” She brushes his nose with her fingers and gives him a small kiss on his lips. Light cheer from his men down the way from them, Thomas looks back at them with his forearms still on the table. </p><p> Looking back at Teagan, he just pouted and tried to put on the best puppy eyes he could, those light blue eyes fluttering. “You’d turn me away, T?”</p><p>  “Yes, cause I’ll see you later tonight.” She responds, leaning into him. Nudging him along. </p><p> Mark makes a gagging sound, “Get a room. Or let us drink.”</p><p> He waves Thomas off, who knocks back both of their shots, then kisses his sister once more before heading inside. They hear the door opening and more yelling, “This… Casey call-” but the door shuts before Ms. Fairgrave’s sentence ends. </p><p> Teagan and Mark look to one another and pour another shot for each. </p><p> Mark breaks the silence, “And to think, we will be Peggies soon. At the direction of our parents.”</p><p> “It won’t be so awful. They’re nice and it’s just.. seen as overzealous.” She tells her brother then to take a drink. Coughing up from the burn of the spirit down her throat. She knew what he meant, how people looked at Eden’s Gate as some cult and how her parents did not see it. They only saw it as a beautiful church and lovely preacher, with a welcoming family and joyous congregation. They liked Thomas so much so naturally Teagan thought maybe it all fit. She didn’t question it. Magdalena and Santiago were actually content with her, and she didn’t want to lose that hint of accomplishment. </p><p> Mark wasn’t like her, he was so carefree and optimistic. She wished she had that energy, but she didn’t. She had disappointed her parents too many times, and it caused her to be so cautious now with her actions. </p><p> When they poured another shot for themselves, another Eden’s Gate truck pulled up across the road. Parking at the General store, the doors swung open and Teagan could hear the boots hit the ground from the chosen that hopped out the truck. She recognized the red hair and hefty frame that stepped out the passenger side, slamming the door shut. </p><p> It was Jacob Seed. Her face reddens and Mark notices when she is slack jawed. Snapping his fingers to her face, “Hey. You good?”</p><p> She gives him a wide-eyed look, “Yeah, yeah.. there’s Jacob..” she nods over to the Soldier’s direction. “Remember what I told you?”</p><p> “About him calling you pretty or some shit? Yeah.” Mark’s voice hushed like he was being spied on. When he looks, Jacob is talking to some hunter. A red hooded man with a bow strapped to his back. </p><p> Mark just rolls his eyes, “You need to relax, you’re so pretty and men don’t shut up about it.”</p><p> As if on cue, when Teagan looks over again to Jacob, he turns his head and looks at her. Cocking his head with a small smirk, nodding to her direction. He shrugs when the man says something, his mask moving as spoke. </p><p> “Oh damn, he’s coming over here.” Mark says, grabbing his sister's hand. Watching as Jacob looked both ways before crossing the street. </p><p> She just keeps her eyes on Mark while clutching on her shot glass. Taking a swig as he steps to the table. </p><p> “Well, Miss Reyes. Having fun?” He points to the drinks, and she just gives him a small, shy smile. </p><p> “Yup.” She peers up to him. An enormous mountain of a man standing over her table. “Kind of a last hurrah.” </p><p> Mark just looks rapidly between them and nods like a crazy man. Not anxiously, but amused. Letting his sister do all the talking and hiding a chuckle when he sees her cheeks growing red. </p><p> “Yeah? That’s cute.” He tilts his head and holds his hand out, “May I?” Hinting to the seat next to her, directly across Mark. She looks up sheepishly and gives him a nod of confirmation. </p><p> His lips curl around a corner, a smug smirk on his face when he takes the chair. Dragging it against the wood and actually closer to her. Jacob drops in the seat. Leaning his body toward her, he moved his seat so close that his shoulder was touching hers. Mark’s brown eyes widen and he perks up his bottom lip. Finding such a move so odd and interesting. </p><p> Teagan backs up and looks him over confused, blinking as he spoke, “Are you originally from Montana?” Jacob settles in closer, leaning on the arm of the chair and his legs spread. </p><p> She tries to keep her eyes up to his, looking between him and his shoulder pressing into hers. She bites her lip before speaking, “No? I’m not. We’re from New Mexico.”</p><p> “Really? I hear it is really nice out there. The mountains and whatever. Very beautiful.” His face is straight, but eyes wander a bit. Along her face is if he was memorizing something. “You’re the only one in your family with freckles?”</p><p> Teagan looks again to Mark, who is covering his mouth to keep himself from laughing. Finding her words, “Yes, I am. My… uncle says my grandmother had them.”</p><p> He leans a little closer, inspecting her face. Sighing, “Really? Well, they are very cute on you.”</p><p> She could feel when cheeks burning hot when Jacob says those words. His eyes still bored into her face. His smirk turns into a minor grin when he sees her flushed look. </p><p> She shifts away from him, “Thomas and your brother and sister are inside if you need them.”</p><p> “I don’t need <em> them </em> right now.” He answered. Their eyes still looked on to one another. Her brown eyes were so dull compared to his, she thought. A lovely shade of blue, darker than Thomas’s. </p><p> Mark is still silent in his chair but then saves his sister, “Mr. Seed, would you like a drink?”</p><p> Jacob doesn’t break eye contact with the young lady, answering Mark, “Yeah I’ll have a drink.”</p><p> Once it’s poured, he takes it and lifts it up to cheers, “To.. new friends.” Before he can toss it down his throat, the doors of the Spread Eagle open and his family steps out. Thomas and the spare Chosen following close behind.  </p><p> “Jacob.” Faith grinned, as Thomas burrows his brows at Jacob. </p><p> “Hey.. didn’t know you’d be here.” He goes to put his hand on his girlfriend’s shoulder. Looking at Jacob as he kisses the top of her head. She just peeks up to him.</p><p> John puts his hands on hips, “A wonderful surprise. You didn’t join us inside..” </p><p> “I was busy.” His eyes flicker down at Teagan. She tried to keep her gaze to Thomas. She could feel the soldier’s eyes on her and wanted to avoid them. </p><p> A nasty groan is heard and loud croaky voice screams, “Oh you fucking hippies think you can just come to our town and parade around like this.” It was Miss Mable. The old shrewd of the Henbane. She had a paper bag in her arms that carried her groceries.</p><p> Faith only smiles at the old hag, “We are within our right to be here. We are just enjoying our Friday evening.” Putting her hands out and swaying them around to the view. Other locals were coming out and staring. </p><p> “You should go home, Ms. Mable. Take care of that wretched creature you have.” John says pinching together his fingers then shooing her off. </p><p> Miss Mable wouldn't have it, she snapped “How dare you speak to me like that? You little, rotten punk. You and your band crazies coming here and talking to an old, well-respected woman that way!” She put her finger in his face. The Baptist that had a reputation to be short-tempered. But he only smirks. Unbothered. </p><p> Teagan looks back from the old woman and to Mark. Mark scoffs, not the first time they have dealt with a conservative elderly woman. One that entitled and opinionated. </p><p> When he mutters something in Spanish to his sister and points his thumb at her, it causes Miss Mable to twist her attention on them. </p><p> “Oh, and of fuckin’ course, you’d all hide a bunch of immigrants too! Probably fucking freeloading.” The old woman roared.</p><p> Those words fired up Mark and his sister. Both pushing out of their chairs, Teagan shaking Thomas off when he tries to calm her. Mark’s own seat falls to the ground and makes Faith jump back.</p><p> Teagan snapping back to the raving woman, “Fuck off, you old bitch.” She turns and glares to Thomas to leave her be. Ignoring some local men making their way to the commotion.</p><p> Jacob just looks amused in his seat, watching the show. John carefully looks around and notes their surroundings. Thomas looks back at his men and motions them to join them, keeping an eye out on the locals watching.</p><p> “Excuse me? Who do you think you are! You’re just some little Peggie slut!” Miss Mabel barked back, almost snarling the words. </p><p> It’s that disrespect that sends everyone on their toes. Even Jacob gets up from the chair and joins the huddle. John steps back and tells Faith something hushed. Then takes her leave with one of the Chosen. Both went within seconds. </p><p> Thomas speaks up in his girlfriend’s defense “Miss Mable, that is uncalled for! Mind your own business!” Teagan had already begun to pull her long curls up, twirling the hair into a bun. Out of her face.</p><p> “No, fuck that. You need to apologize to my sister!” Mark’s stance had changed. Pointing his finger at Miss Mable, his fists balled. His sister steps in front of him and puts her hand up to him. </p><p> The woman stubbornly argued and didn’t stop when she said, “I will not apologize to some little liberal whore.” Another gasp and some groans when she continues to insult Teagan, “What are you going to do, boy? Hit me? I’ll see you in prison where you probably belong!”</p><p> Mark throws his head back with an angry laugh, “I am not gonna fucking touch <em> you </em>, you hag.” </p><p> Thomas steps in and tries to simmer the tension, but it’s too late when he hears Teagan yell, “I’ll fucking touch her!” Taking the tray from the nearby table and smashing it against the bitter woman’s face. Shattering the tray and a light crunch of a bone breaking. Blood gushed from Miss Mable’s nostrils and down her shirt, squirting a little onto Teagan’s face. </p><p> The groceries falling to the ground. Cans of peas and beans rolling on the ground. </p><p> When the woman holds her face, crying and yelling. Cursing and throwing out slurs, Teagan’s rage takes over, and she tackles Miss Mable. The move caused the locals to run to the group and then the Peggies to join in. Not knowing how it started, but men now fought and threw punches. Kicks, hits, even name calling. Grown men fighting like cats in the street. A full on riot in the works.</p><p> Teagan paid no attention to her brother and boyfriend (her brother who was already wailing on some guy that tried to get the jump on him and Tom throwing his knee into some man’s belly). Teagan was straddled on Miss Mable and before she could land another hit, some stranger pulls her off and picked her. She tried to pry him off but threw her elbow back. Crashing it into his jaw.  The stranger drops her, and she turns to hit him. Grabbing him by his shirt and landing her fist to his face. </p><p> When she feels another set of arms wrap around her and lift her, she claws at the scared hands that held on her, but Teagan stops when she recognizes them. Turning her face to look and sees Jacob’s face. Sighing as he held her, shaking his head at her with a smirk. Completely oblivious to all the fighting still going on. </p><p> The sounds of police sirens drown out the yelling and the lights followed shortly. The speaker on one of the two Hope County Sheriff's Department squad cars blaring and demanding the crowd to please disperse. Everyone freezes and lets go of shirts. One man threw another and others pushed each other off. Miss Mable is still screaming and cursing, “I am pressing charges on that little tramp.”</p><p> Teagan just groans and closes her eyes. Leaning her head back on Jacob’s shoulder as he still held her. She only could think of how she was going to explain this to her parents. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Plea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Teagan's parents come to speak to her and Thomas while at the police station. Thomas reaches out for help.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy. Kinda slow moving right now, but I am working on it. Lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> When the police showed up to the Spread Eagle, many combatants left or ran off. Likely to avoid a ticket. Mark took off when he heard the sirens, hesitating leaving his sister. But when he saw she was in Jacob’s arms, in the middle of the road, he knew she would be fine. When he got home, the Reyes parents were far from amused. Livid at the story, angry that Mark’s handsome face was bruised and his lip busted. Magdalena yelled at him for leaving his sister behind. She yelled when she heard Teagan had assaulted an elderly woman. Uncaring of the reason, whether the woman started it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Santiago was more understanding. He too had those raged urges and felt that anger run through him. Too many times, but Magdalena was his North. Unfortunately for her, his children inherited his blood and all his rage with it. Santiago remembered each time he was called to his children's schools for fighting. And after so many calls from the schools and police, Santiago convinced his sweet wife to let him put the kids in boxing. He thought they would learn some restraint and discipline. To curb their hot tempers. Until his wife put a stop to it when the children won fights instead of avoiding them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Magdalena reprimanded her children for their anger issues, while their father only told them to steer it to the ones that deserved it. If they would fight, fight those that choose to make life harder for others. And when they did just that, the two always got the hammer and nail from their mother and got the hand up from their father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The entire car ride to the station Magdalena gripped and cried because her daughter needed God’s direction and she was afraid of Teagan winding up in prison after this stunt. New Mexico was easy, Santiago could get his daughter’s charges dropped; here in Hope county, he couldn’t help his daughter. These were strangers and some hicks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Santiago was just some monstrous giant of a man that they looked at in fear. Rushing to pass him and gain distance from him in stores, at churches, anywhere. He had no welcome here, and no one would trust an outsider like him. He remembered when he first moved to Hope County; some young man threw a drink at him, calling him a Peggie Frankenstein. Referring to his enormous height, his unruly beard and long dark hair. If his grandmother was still alive, she’d call him a </span>
  <em>
    <span>brujo</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A witch. But he still fit in with Eden’s Gate. They didn’t look at him in fear. The Seeds didn't. Joseph didn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> When they arrived at the station, he could feel the deputies and Eden’s Gate’s people staring at him as he slouched down to go through doors, his small wife at his side. Demanding to see their daughter; lividly tapping her finger at the counter at Miss Nancy. Her accent added more flair to her anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Magdalena hugs Thomas hard when she sees him, brushing his cheeks with her thumb and telling him  “Thank you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mijo</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You can help her, I know it..” Then almost stomped to the cells as Deputy Pratt escorted her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The yelling had been going on for some time, echoing down the hall from the holding cells. Magdalena laying into her daughter for her impulsive actions. A mix of Spanish and English curse words thrown around, Thomas could hear names being yelled too. His included. Teagan shouted back at her mother that she didn’t understand, or something along those lines then something else in her native language.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Santiago just sat in the nearest seat by the hallway, looking as if he'd break the chair holding him. He was just looking at a crossword puzzle with his reading glasses on, totally relaxed. This wasn’t anything new to him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Same shit, different day</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he’d say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Thomas walked over to the old man, shoving his hands in his pockets and shifting on the balls of his feet. “Hello, Mr. Reyes, sir.. How.. are you?” The man doesn’t look to Thomas, only huffs a </span>
  <b>
    <em>good </em>
  </b>
  <span>to him. Thomas licks his lips, chewing on the skin. Smacking his them as he speaks, “I tried to prevent this.. Ms. Mable didn’t make it exactly easy for us..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Santiago writes the answer to number four across. Letting out a heavy sigh, his deep voice rumbling when he looks up from his book of puzzles, “I understand. Markus told me.” Then goes back to his activity. Adjusting his glasses on his nose, “It’s not your fault, you can’t control the actions of others.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span> “I know, but… Still. She broke that lady’s nose.” Thomas informs Santiago, “That woman started it and started harassing the Family. Sticking her finger in John’s face and then talking crap to Teagan and Mark. Maybe if I had stepped up, or actually tried to get them out of there.. then maybe -” Thomas’s rambling stops when Santiago puts his hand up to interrupt him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The man rests his hefty forearms on his legs, hanging the book and pen down, “I know what happened, but.. Thomas, there is nothing you can do right now. And I can't do anything either. This isn’t my hometown.” He points around the station, “I do not know these people. These </span>
  <em>
    <span>extraños</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Strangers. They don’t care about me or my family. Or you and yours. These locals are backwards and stuck in their old ways. That </span>
  <em>
    <span>woman </span>
  </em>
  <span>proves it. Proves that they will never accept you or your church..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Thomas sighs at the old man’s words. He saw truth in it, as long as Thomas has been to Hope county and as long as Eden’s Gate has been trying to save individuals and souls; they’ve been shunned and tossed to the curb. Some have been accepting of Joseph's Word and his family. Accepting the faith and his love. Few, though. Not many, not yet. Even as they’ve been kind. Peaceful as best as they could be when people cursed them and bared their teeth at them, throwing their bibles and pamphlets into the muddy puddles or trash cans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Well.. Thank you, sir.. I should go home and try to think of something. I will be back soon.. I don’t like the idea of Teagan sitting in jail all night.” The enforcer points toward the exit, walking as Santiago nods him off. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span> “Do you not understand what this means, Teagan? Do you not care?!” Magdalena pinches her fingers together and puts them to the temples of her face. “That wretched hag is going to press charges, not only that, you will have more if so! You want to go to prison?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “NO!” Teagan snaps back from the bed inside the hold cell. “I don’t want to! But, mom, she was fucking horrible and was bothering the others too!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Magdalena just throws her hands and mutters something under her breath, “It is always someone else’s fault! Never yours! I thought you were past this since Rio Rancho.. I believed and prayed every day when you were away that God would guide you and you’d meet a sweet boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Her daughter groans loudly and falls back in the bed, zoning out as her mother lectures her again. The same one she always heard, just in an unfamiliar environment. The age old prayer of “Find God and get married”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Teagan just lied on her back and rubbed her eyes as her mother rants on. Magdalena cursing and then asking for her attention again with a snap of her fingers. “Teagan, do you understand? I shouldn’t ask you that 100 times in one lifetime..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Yes, mom.. I understand..” she mutters under her breath. The poor girl has spent so much of her life, her energy defending herself to no avail. Nothing ever changed. New Mexico proved to her parents that; that she couldn’t make sensible choices without her parents present. She will always be nothing more than a simple child to them, as she is now. Even as the cell bars separated them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I just was sick of her voice.” Teagan muttered out as she ran the back of her hand along her chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Magdalena chokes back a scoff, “Tired of her voice.. This little stunt is why your father brought you here with us to Montana... And now you’ve ruined all your chances at any other life you could have had. You’re too beautiful and smart to be going to prison.” She stops when she hears Deputy Pratt clear his throat. Telling her it was time to head back and that she could come back in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Magdalena doesn’t respond to the young officer, she looks back to Teagan and sighs out “I love you, and I want the best life for you. You are lovely and you are a gift of God. You have purpose, but if you keep on this destructive path, you will have nothing left. Not Thomas.” Teagan peeks up to her mother when she mentions his name, but says nothing. Just looks back to her surroundings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Her mother looks again to the deputy as he calls out to her again, glaring, then turning her head to her daughter again, “I will be back tomorrow, with a lawyer. Please, Mija. Pray to God; if he feels your genuine love and devotion, he will answer you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> With her last statement, she whispers a soft prayer, then snaps at Deputy Pratt when he offers his arm to escort her out. Murmuring to him about being some little fop or creep. Teagan didn’t hear what she had said, just that he was some boy playing dress up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Being alone, Teagan could take in the empty air. Stale and some hint of mold in the air. Enjoying the silence and privacy before she was going to be sent off to the county jail in Missoula. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Teagan just sits on her small, hard cot. Trying to settle in as she thinks about her actions. Justifying them as much as she could. She had no reason to hit the woman. She started a fiasco. Teagan hears her mother’s words banging like a drum in her head, remembering how Thomas kept his hand on her. Those things infuriated her even more. How Thomas sheepishly to the side, speaking to Ms. Mable. Begging her as a paramedic held an ice pack to her face while she screamed back at the Enforcer. Screaming about sending a hoodlum like Teagan away. Yet, Mark had her back. Likely defending her at home from her parents. And Jacob Seed’s glances at her when he held her, some hint pride in them. How he tossed his head with a smirk toward her while he spoke to Sheriff Whitehorse on her behalf. Teagan even heard him refer to her as “A good woman,” and “It would be a damn waste to put away a strong little soldier like that away.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Part of her cringed at how Jacob looked at her and how he had his arms around her, how he carried her like some puppy. When he pressed his shoulder to hers when they sat next to each other, she didn’t know how to feel. Only that it made her face flushed the way Jacob’s deep blue eyes bore into hers. It took all her strength to pull her gaze from him. It made her sick and unnerved, but all of Eden’s Gate did that. All three of the Seed brothers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She just tries to drown the thoughts out and tries to get some rest. Teagan closes her eyes, running her hands on her belly before resting them. Thinking of how her brother will make fun of her when she’s dressed in an orange jumpsuit and fashioning shivs.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span> Frantically pacing around his home, Thomas cleans like a madman. Brainstorming ways and how he would ask John Seed, of all people, for assistance. It pained him to see Teagan in the back of the squad car. She looked so defeated and helpless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> He belittled and scolded himself for not being a more stern man, telling his girlfriend </span>
  <em>
    <span>no </span>
  </em>
  <span>or </span>
  <em>
    <span>let it go</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Maybe if he was a stronger man, this could’ve been avoided. Maybe if Thomas was more assertive, he could’ve convinced Ms. Mable to let it go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Gripping his home landline tightly, it could break as he swallowed his pride and dialed to the Seed Ranch. Scoffing how he thought John probably slept in silk linens and wore some prissy mask to sleep. The phone rings on, making Thomas agitated and quietly muttering out, “Fucking rich prick” After the fifth ring, the line picks up, a small gentle voice answering “Hello.. This is Faith.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Thomas sighs in relief, and slight disappointment. “Sister.. Good evening. How are you?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span> “Hello Thomas! I am good, after this commotion believe it or not.” A sweet little giggle from her, before a more serious tone. “I take it at this time at night, this isn’t social. Would you be calling about your friend?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Thomas closes his eyes for a moment, putting the house phone to his head for a second, then answering her. “My girlfriend, Teagan. Yes.” A sigh slips out, “Is.. John.. There?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> After a brief silence, Thomas calls out to Faith. But it wasn’t her that responded, it was the snide Baptist that did. The snark in his voice already seeping through, “Mr. Keller. It is very late. And I am far too busy to sit around for idle chatter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He already regrets the call. Thomas grits his teeth and puts up his best voice he could, “Oh, well I am sorry, sir. Truly.. But..” the words can barely slip out, “I could use your help on the current situation. With Teagan.” He already reaches in the nearby drawer for his lighter and gets a cigarette from the carton on the counter. Lighting it quickly and taking a deep drag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Oh. Your little friend, yes.” John responds with a small chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Thomas scoffs, “My girlfriend, yes! Funny, we’ve been dating for almost a year now and everyone forgets.. John, I wanted to ask if you could assist me and her family get her out of these charges and try to get her home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He swears he can see John’s weaselly smirk, his voice piping through, “Is that so? I can’t see why. Your friend seemed very accomplished at handling herself. I have to say, thanks to her, I enjoyed the evening. I know my brother did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Feeling more stressed and beat down, Thomas takes another hit from his cigarette. He exhales the smoke, silently groaning to himself before speaking “Yeah, she’s something. Anyway.. I could really use your help. Please, sir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I am not sure that would be ideal, Mr. Keller. I have many things that require my attention, and right now my legal practices aren’t a priority.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Thomas huffs out everything in him to call John out on his bullshit. Swallowing down the words, responding with some snark “Really? Strange. Because you’ve been putting out your little law degree every chance you can get lately.” Taking a hit from his cigarette before going on, “So, enlighten me on how suddenly you aren’t interested in a case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> John chuckles through the phone, “I am not some criminal lawyer. If it doesn’t benefit my brother’s work, then it has no importance to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> No importance?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thomas hears the words ring in his head like a bell. It infuriated him, but he knew better. If he continues fighting John, the help he needs will diminish. Thomas curses to himself, feeling some defeat as he pleas again to the other man “John, Sir. Consider it a loan of sorts, an I.O.U. I’ll owe you, it’s important to me. And her family is even jumping to join our ranks, and who knows they may be more flexible with their land.” Thomas rambles on the things he can come up with to appease the smug Baptist. Feeling sick as he practically begs John. John Seed, the man that has so everything and here Thomas was offering what little he had.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span> A pleased hum comes from John when he hears his lesser plea to him, “Hmm. Well, the old woman was very set in these charges.” John stops talking when Thomas hears someone’s voice in the background. John just excuses himself, then puts Thomas on hold for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> When he is sure he is alone on the phone, Thomas mutters curses and insults into the phone. “Rat asshole” and “Rich little brat”, other things as he lists all the names he can think of while he taps the ash into the nearby ashtray. Teagan wasn’t here to spray him out of the house with a fresh cotton scented air freshener, so it gave him the chance to indulge in his vice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Before Thomas murmurs another insult through the phone, he jumps slightly when he hears John back on the phone, “Mr. Keller? We can help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Thomas’s voice almost yells with excitement, “You will?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Yes.. I’ve spoken with Jacob. He’d love nothing more than to help your friend and you.” John’s voice drags out with a sly tone in it. “Just make sure to be at the station tomorrow evening and you can pick your friend up.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span> Thomas blinks a bit, quiet when he hears Jacob’s name. He sits quietly for a second, “Thank you, John. But Jacob has already done so much, I don’t wish to intrude on his time...” Thomas’s gut twists in his belly, the idea of Jacob helping irked him. He didn’t know why. He only thought about how he came out of the bar earlier in the evening and seeing him pressed to Teagan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He only brushed it off as his own insecurities; the Seeds were never ones for personal space. Thomas nods to himself as John noted, “I thought you wanted help, Mr. Keller. Besides.. if your friend went to prison, it would be a conflict of interests for some of </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Wouldn’t it? Unless it’s not important.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “NO! Um.. It is. Yes, sir. I am.. Grateful for the help. I really am.” Thomas bites the bullet as he finishes his smoke. “Thank you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> John smiles through the phone, his voice pipes up in that ole man's tone, “No, Mr. Keller. Do not thank me. Thank God, for he clearly favors you..” A light chuckle slips out, “But I guess I will just have to take his praise for now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Thomas bites his lip at the smugness, pressing his fist to his lips as he speaks out through his teeth. Completely annoyed with the Baptist, “You do that, sir. Surely you are the one for praise.. Also, tell Jacob I owe him. And you..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> John is quiet for a moment, exhaling as he responds to Thomas, “Usually, I could want nothing from you. You have nothing I want. Yet I am sure my brother and myself will think of something, Mr. Keller.” Then a minor click is heard from the other line, ending the conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Muttering out insults; motherfucker here, motherfucker there, Thomas was beyond irritated. It took all he had to call John for help and more not to cuss him out through the phone. Thomas never understood why he and John found each other so vexing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> He dwells as he smokes another cigarette, dwells as he runs himself a shower. Rubbing his face as the hot water runs down, thinking about how bothersome John was yet also finding his thoughts constantly dragging back to Jacob and Teagan. Maybe Jacob was just being a good friend, it’s possible it was Thomas’s jealousy getting to him yet again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Yet, it was the sight of Jacob so close to her when they sat together. And how he held her back, when Thomas couldn’t. It burned in his mind. Thomas prayed a bit while continuing his shower. Praying for clarity and understanding, that God will show him the truth, to rid him of his envy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Joseph always said he may be wiser but he was still a man with desires and pains. He was feeling those pains now, the uncertainty and the doubt. Still, Thomas shook it from his mind as he is only just an insecure man. He knows his friends and trusts his family.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Warnings and Offers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jacob and John pay someone a visit. Teagan speaks to Jacob upon her release.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More trash content by me. ENJOY!<br/>excuse any errors :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was some clanking and knocking around outside. Loud enough for Miss Mable to toss and turn out of her sleep. The snarling and loud hissing from her prized cougar didn’t help. </p><p> She yelled out to Peaches to quiet down, “You rotten cat, shut it!” But it did nothing when Peaches growled and screeched. Finally, turning from her bed to look out the window, she can see some type of fog lights. Pointing to the outside of her business. She felt her old blood boil when she saw the trashy zealot cross slapped on the sides of the trucks. And filthy looking jackets flowed around as cultists walked about the building. Circling it like vultures and dead eating buzzards. Eden’s Gate.</p><p> The old woman rushes out of bed, throwing the covers off and roughly putting her robe on. She yanks her door open and steps out, already yelling to the Eden’s Gate folk, “Get the hell off my property! I’ve had enough of you filthy ingrates!” </p><p> The hunters and soldiers paid her no mind. Some scoffed and continued walking around her property. Miss Mable calls out again to all the invaders to her property, this time with more anger and some unholy words. But nothing, they just patrolled her home. She sneers and runs back into her small house just outside her business. As soon as she is in the safety of her home, she goes to the landline and begins dialing the police. </p><p> “Rotten little brats, damn hippies coming into my property.” She curses to herself, but groans and gasps silently when she realizes the line is dead. Thinking of the only thing that would do such a thing, someone must’ve cut it.</p><p> Miss Mable looks outside her window, rubbing her arms. She runs her hand on her bruised, broken nose. The reminder of the incident enraged her. Her anger masked any fear she felt, telling herself she did the right thing earlier in the evening. Telling the Seed family what locals feared. That they were just some thieves and hoodlums using God’s name to run amuck. </p><p> After some more time passed, the <em> Peggies </em> blasted their freakish cult music. Starting with one singing about the world ending and backed up another song about their skeevy little Baptist. The old woman says, “Screw this, this is my home.” Miss Mable always made sure she was a force in the Henbane and was going to take her stand. She took nothing from men or women; if John Seed didn’t scare her, then why would some low rate cultists?</p><p> Storming back outside, she goes to the front of the building demanding them all to leave and the police would soon be on their way. An obvious lie when some of them laugh, a woman calling her a bitter old bitch. Miss Mable would have none of it as she shoves a hunter out of her way to make room so she could get through the entrance. Slamming the front door closed and locking it and the muffled songs about Bliss and Faith. The brights of the truck lights beaming in the building, as if it was daylight. Showing the projects she was working on, buckets of entails and the current bear she had just finished stuffing for a gentleman up north. It made her jump when she turned to go to her office, slapping as if it scolded the carcass.</p><p> “How cold of you? It’s already dead.” A deep voice booms through and scares the old woman. Grabbing her heart and turning to see the intruder. The fog lights shining on half his face, but she recognized him. His hair bright red from the lights pouring in, exposing the arrogant smirk on his face. Jacob Seed. And with him, his baby brother John Seed. </p><p> Jacob was just sitting at a chair, his legs put up on a table she used to skin rabbits. This was the first time Miss Mable had seen Jacob fully, and he was a monster in her eyes. Tall, pale, burn scars along his arms and some on his face. How he looked like a twisted tree, how his lips curled to smirk and arms rested behind his head. His undercut was clearly in need of a trim. His brother leaning up against the table himself, his long coat folded over his arm as he had his hands on his lap. </p><p> Miss Mable snarls to the brothers, “You! Of course it’s you two. Well, I hope you aren’t looking for an apology!” </p><p>  Her attention snaps when she sees John shake his head, clearing his throat before speaking, “Miss Mable, you bitter old thing. The last thing I would ever need from the likes of you.”</p><p> “Excuse me? I won’t take that from some little brat.” She remarks but backs up when he sees him stand up straight. Resulting in a laugh from him and his brother. </p><p> John puts his hands on his hips, the coat draping over his forearm. The first time the old woman has actually seen his tacky tattoos, or so she thought. She never liked tattoos. Or gingers. Her father told her as a child, “<em>a ginger will steal your soul if you look into their eyes </em>”. Demons and devils, and she was surrounded by both right now.</p><p> He exhales with some strain, “You see, early this evening you were very disrespectful to my family and company. Usually it’s not important to me, but because of certain parties involved,” he turns and cocks his head at his brother before continuing, “There will need to be some compensation for your actions.”</p><p> Jacob is quiet, the smirk still slapped on his face as he looks to his brother and then to the woman. Clearly, amused. </p><p> Miss Mable huffs disgusted, “How dare you come into my home! My property! I’m a full-blooded American and I know my rights and I will call the police!”</p><p> The Baptist just clasps his hands together, “Police? Yes! Yes! What an excellent idea! Please call them and tell them of the drastic mistake you made. In the heat of the moment, of course. You were upset. You are mostly menopausal and just thinking irrationally. You didn’t want to send Miss Reyes to jail.” As John rambles on, Jacob took his hands and crossed them over his chest. His feet still propped up on her table. </p><p> The little man made her blood boil, and she scrunched her nose to snare at him. Ignoring the soreness of the broken nose, she points her finger again in his face “Hell no. I’ll make sure that Italian or Mexican whatever slut and your men go to prison for the rest of their pathetic lives!”</p><p> John looks back at his brother, who scoffs and shakes his head. Turning his attention back to Miss Mable, “No? I don't think you seem to understand. The Father and my brother here have both clarified that this is required.” His bright blue eyes grow dark, his face falls flat to a tense glare. “I hope you understand we aren’t asking. I’m demanding. Eden’s Gate is demanding.”</p><p> “Excuse me?” She responds, jumping when she hears Jacob’s boots hit the ground. And he stands, his frame overbearing and hovering. Like looking up to a mountain. She looks between the brothers but clears her throat, “I won’t.. be intimidated.”<br/>“My brother isn’t the nicest when he’s tired. It’s always easiest to give him what he wants.” Jacob demands her, a slight snark when he turns to his brother “He is the baby.” John scoffs and rolls his eyes, but heads out when Jacob nods to his brother. Hinting that he would be fine without his help. Looking over the giant stuffed bear before exiting. The music outside now some choir song about rifles seeping in then muffling out. </p><p> When the Soldier and the old woman are alone, he sighs. Giving her poor attempt of comforting smirk, the way his lips curled. It reminded her of a snake, like a con man. Miss Mable watches him carefully, trying to beat down the fear that she felt creeped up her spine. Monitoring his burned hands and the weapons he had strapped to his thigh. She takes in a deep breath of air before finding her words as he looks the bear over, “You here over some little girl?” </p><p> He turns his head to her, biting his lip “This bear for sale?” He points to her completed project. </p><p> “No.” She responds quickly, “Speak up, Seed. You and your family, that little sister of yours, have been a thorn in my side too long.”</p><p> Jacob looks to her, his head swings side to side for a moment. “It would devastate my buddy if his pretty girlfriend went to jail. You know, that tall blond man, about John’s age. Good looking too.. Also, her family would be so crushed and we would lose skillful players in our Project.”</p><p> “That little <em> boy </em>? Funny, I thought you Peggies were some tough guys yet he sends you instead of fighting for his girlfriend.” Miss Mable comments, unsure of his reasoning and interest. “If he cares so much, then why isn’t he here? I already told him all I had to say, what a little wuss sending you and your little shit brother here to scare me. It will not work.” She spits at the ground next to Jacob, “Screw you! Get off my property!”</p><p> He looks down to where she spat at. Miss Mable swore she saw a change in him for a moment, only a second before he looked up. A corner of his lips perk up, “Hmm. Would you join me on my way out then? You have my word that I won’t cause any further problems with your business. Just.. hear me out.”</p><p> Miss Mable glances around the room. Keep her nose up to keep her appearance. She wasn’t scared of him, and she was his equal. In status and in strength. She doesn’t want this monstrosity of a soldier near her home any longer, she’s heard the rumors. If it will get him out sooner, the better. She mutters out a <b> <em>fine </em> </b>through her teeth and follows him out the door as he holds out his hand. Opening the door for her. </p><p> When the two are outside, the bright fog lights change immediately to their normal range. The deafening music turns off. Miss Mable lets a snobby smirk slip from her toughened expression. Jacob notices and exhales. </p><p> “You should really reconsider the charges. Won’t help anyone in the long run.” Jacob comments as he steers her toward her little house. “You aren’t that much of a sour old cow, are you?” He says as they make it some distance from the front door. She stops when she hears the comment. Livid and it takes all her manners not to slap the Soldier. But she does anyway. A loud smack on his rough skin, echoes. Hunters and cultists gasp or stand straight, none move when John keeps his hand up. He just lies his chin on his arms while they sit on the open window, entertained as he watches. </p><p> She fumes and huffs through her nose, “How dare you! Get off my land!” Throwing her hands up and pointing to the road out. Jacob just stands by the truck, her home in the background view. Miss Mable shakes her head at him as he smiles and shrugs, but her face drops to some fear when she sees some cultists pouring out gas cans on her small house. Inside and out.  </p><p> Jacob shows her no other expression than amusement, “Ma’am, as John had stated we aren’t asking. We’re demanding.”  He cocks his head down a lot to be at her level. To look her in her fear ridden eyes, “We all have to sacrifice something for the future ahead.”</p><p> Miss Mable stammers, trying to get the words out, “You gave me your word! You said you wouldn’t mess with my home!”<br/>“I said your business.. I didn’t say anything about your house.” He smiles, the way his lips curled made Miss Mable’s skin crawl. “Now.. Your actions will have consequences, and I want you to know these consequences will not be pretty. We can make your life very hard… Or easy.”  He looks to the Hunters by the small home and nods. The nod seemed to be so slow as she observed him and the hunters back away, one lighting a thick match, then tossing it to the trail of gasoline. The old woman watched with a mix of horror and rage as the flames grew to life and quickly engulfed her small home. The house’s in flames quickly, the gas saw to that. The roar and cackling of the fire bursting in her eardrums as she should feel the heat. The cultists all watch for a moment, then making their ways to the trucks. </p><p> Miss Mable watches in terror while her little home burns away, heading Peaches snarling and jumping on the link fence. Angry that her caregiver was in distress. Turning to look at the Seed brothers, how they were so nonchalant and yet amused. Jacob watches with a smile as the fire devoured her home; he devil himself surely couldn’t be this cruel, yet he was. </p><p> “Goodnight, Miss Mable. Think hard on your next actions.” He tells her with a dark tone, he smiles and shrugs to her. Uncaring as she cried and started cursing them. </p><p> The door of her business opens as a few of their Chosen carry out the large stuffed bear she worked so hard, tossing carefully in the back of the truck. Jacob nods his head toward the bear, “Good work, by the way. This will be a nice little treat for my little brother here.” He shouts to John, “Look what I got you, would look nice in that big ole home of yours.”<br/>The Baptist smiles in agreement, “Thanks, brother. Just what I always wanted.” Then the two look back and say their goodbyes to the old woman.</p><p> She feels completely helpless for the first time in her life, and she despised the feeling. Miss Mable yells out every swear word she can think of, all sorts of slurs and insults. Almost chasing the trucks down the road. </p><p> Watching the trucks and the dust behind them disappear, she sobs with anger. Yelling to the air, she couldn’t roll over. But she couldn’t fight it. The project meant business, over the years they were showing it. Or at least she heard. Now she has proof of it. But the Sheriff's office wouldn’t do anything. No one would. </p><p> Miss Mable pulls herself off the ground, dusting off the dirt from her nightgown and robe. She lets out a shaky sigh and goes inside her business and makes a phone call.</p><hr/><p> The heavy drag of the metal cell door wakes Teagan up from the hard cot. She stretches and looks to the entrance. Deputy Pratt held his hand out to escort her out. She looked down at the ground and inhaled deeply. This was it, all her freedom being ripped from her. </p><p> She lifts her head up to the deputy and looks at the cuffs on his hips, “I guess it’s time, huh? I hope Missoula has a better bed than this..” </p><p> “Uh.. Miss Reyes. You’re free to go home.” He chuckles out, standing at the doorway. </p><p> She sits up, blinking in some confusion. Deputy Pratt notices her confusion and nods his head toward the exit. “C’mon, miss. Luck favored you.”</p><p> “Did someone bail me out?” She asks as she stands and starts heading out of the cramped cell. Walking toward the front of the Sheriff's Office. Pratt behind her as they walk. </p><p> “No. No, miss…” He hesitates his next sentence, unsure to word it properly. “The charges were dropped. Miss Mable seemed to have a change of heart.” An exhale leaves his lips when they make it to the front.</p><p> Teagan takes her belongings from the counter, Miss Nancy smiling to her and commenting on her lovely freckles.</p><p> She thanks the woman and looks around the station, before asking the young deputy, “May I call someone to pick me up?” </p><p> Pratt sits at his little desk and looks her over with some smugness. Point out the window, “Your ride is here already…” Following his hand and looking out the window, seeing an Eden’s Gate truck. Dull and menacing with the cross on the side. Hoping it was Thomas, smiling to herself. But when she sees the man accompanying the truck, her heart twists. And she sees a large framed man with familiar red hair.</p><p> Jacob Seed. Leaning on his forearms on the hood of the truck, his eyes wandering the building. </p><p> Teagan’s breath hitches in her throat as her cheeks grow red. Her chest feeling hot and twisting. This wasn’t the ride she meant, not by a long shot. This would be one that was painful and anxiety inducing. But when Deputy Pratt tells her to go ahead and she couldn’t make any calls seeing that she wasn’t under arrest; she buries her face in her hands. Teagan pulls her face up and inhales deeply, before confronting the Soldier. </p><p> Teagan comes out the doors, sheepishly and scrunching her face. Hiding her reddened face, pretending the sun was in her eyes. She looks around as she makes her way to the truck. Her stomach turned when Jacob’s attention found her. Cringing inside how his lips curled to a smirk. </p><p> He turned enough to have his back against the truck, his elbows on the hood still. Looking so comfortable.. And <em> eager </em>. He sighs out deeply, “Miss Teagan Reyes. I hope they didn’t give any issues there. Wish we could’ve gotten you out sooner.”</p><p><em>  We? </em>Teagan nods, pressing her lips together. “Thank you, sir-”</p><p>  “Jacob.” He corrects her with a comforting tone. </p><p>She just tries to choke down the heat on her cheeks. “Okay.. Jacob.. Is Tom with you?”</p><p> Jacob stands straight and shakes his head, “Nope. He called us last night, but John tried to reach him this morning to come get you. But there was no answer. And it wouldn’t have been right to leave you stranded..” He moved to stand by her and his stature overpowering her. A mountain to a pebble. Holding his hand out to walk her to the passenger side. “Shall we?”</p><p> Teagan glares with deep brown eyes, looking between his hand and him. Trying to get an understanding of the man. “I should really wait for Thomas..” </p><p> Jacob withdraws her hand in her space, “Sure. You can call him from inside.” Then makes his way to open the passenger door, “Then you can wait in the truck where it’s cooler.” </p><p> Looking back to the police station then to Jacob, biting her lip before speaking, “I tried.. Deputy Pratt wouldn’t let me use the phone.”<br/>“What a prick.” He remarks, but so monotonous. “Not surprising, he’s no one special.” She pays his insult no mind, asking him if he had a phone on him. But shocked when he told her, “No, why would I need one?” <br/>“I don’t know.. You don’t call your family? Or friends? Girlfriend?” She asks, her curiosity peeking a bit. But instant regret when his eyebrows perk up, “Reyes, I don’t have a girlfriend. Why? Do you know little ladies interested?” She shuts her eyes and shakes her head. Apologizing for her stupid question, clarifying that she just mean it was strange not having a cell phone in these times.</p><p> She remembered that Thomas didn’t have a cell phone. Only a house phone. Outdated but reliable. Jacob gave her the same reasoning Thomas gave her; the landlines were enough and everyone in the project were always close by.</p><p> Jacob cocks his head to the side, leaning down to her level. Being a 5’3 woman compared to him might’ve been amusing. “Anyway.. I don’t mind taking you home.”</p><p> Shaking her head, “I don’t know you, Jacob.” She sees how his head bobs a little, like he is thinking of her words. Taking in a deep inhale before responding, “Not yet, no. I’m not so awful. Hell, I grow on people.” </p><p> “Do you?” She sasses a little. Feeling frazzled and frustrated at this point, “I don’t know. You don’t look like you grow on anyone, overpower them maybe. I mean sure seemed capable.” <br/>His smirk slowly disappeared, but it was still there. Inhaling deeply as he lifts his chin, “Is that something that interests you?” When his eyes wander a bit, her own eyes grow big. Her face flushed again.</p><p> Letting out a sigh of defeat and running her knuckles under her chin. Glaring up to him as he looked over her face, “You know what! Fine, we can go..”<br/>“Excellent.” He clasps his hands together then taking them apart as he escorts her to her side, “Tom is gonna be very excited.” He informs her before shutting the door. Teagan quickly put her safety belt on, watching Jacob carefully as he seemed almost pleased getting into the truck. Settling in and starting the vehicle. “Lets go, then.” He pipes up with a smirk, taking in a deep breath then heading toward her home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Doubt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jacob escorts Teagan home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry things are moving slow. Oh well. I was unsure about this chapter but I hope you all like it. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> The ride home was unbearable; the regret of saying yes to this stranger instead of staying at the station and waiting for Thomas. He wouldn’t have forgotten her, at least not leave her there another night without a visit.  She could have even just walked till she made it a convenience store and call her brother. Didn't matter now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teagan just runs her hand under her chin, trying to keep herself sane while her escort tries to make small talk. </span>
  <span>She tried to keep her eyes on the road. Away from Jacob’s intense eyes would observe her. The grip on the steering wheel shifts from time to time. Moving one hand to rest on his leg and the other to drive. As if he was moving as much as possible to her attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Truthfully, she didn’t know her way around Hope County yet, so the ride could be longer than she hoped for. Each passing moment made her more anxious as they made their way north to her shared home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> The one she shared with Thomas. They’d been together for sometime, an entire year in two months. And in the recent months they grew closer and he let her in his selective work. Not completely, Thomas was still so careful in what he told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Teagan would notice some nights he’d have hushed phone calls; other nights he’d come home in the dead of night looking calloused and unsettled. She always thought it had to do with the whole </span>
  <em>
    <span>the end is near</span>
  </em>
  <span> ordeal. Or maybe his upbringing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Like having a long day at work. The way he curled into her arms and buried his face in her bosom. Maybe work his hands underneath her shirt and along her sides. Carefully scratching at her skin. She always took note how Thomas would wake her up in the night to hold him, cradle him. To run his rough hands along her bare skin when he had Teagan straddle him and watched her closely like he was heavily memorizing every inch of her. So focused on her bare skin and imperfections. Running his hands everywhere as he watched her move, looking up to her with so much awe. Touching everywhere he could like Thomas was trying to think about something else from wherever he’d come home from that night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She just figured it was the doomsday prep work and the constant upkeep of the bunkers being built. From what little she knew, they were pretty much completed. Thanks to some man up north.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Teagan thought about when they first started dating and he had shown up to the local general store in the Whitetail mountains when she was with her mother. Jumping out the truck, a ballistics vest under a long coat. A red scarf around his neck that made his blond hair seem lighter when he pushed it back. Magdalena already hooked when one of his fellow Chosen spoke to her and rambled on about the Father and his work. Somehow enabling Thomas to ask Teagan for a lighter in some cheesy attempt to ask her out. Asking her if she wanted to see his tattoo. And now here they were. Or here she was, with some stranger and lack of Thomas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The nagging silence was too much for Teagan. She finally turned to the Soldier “Can we listen to something, please? Like music..” Anything to fill the air. He turned his head to her with half-lidded eyes and smirk, but shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  A flat “No.” leaving his lips. Looking between her and the road, moving to rest his forearm on the wheel. Continuing his drive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You have nothing? Not even the radio?” She investigates the utter disbelief at his remark. But only after receiving another shake of his head. Accompanied with a shrug. She turns her body to him and scoffs, putting a hand up to stop him just in case he thought to say anything. “You mean to tell me you have nothing at all? Nothing? No CDS or even the radio?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span> “No, Reyes. I don’t.” He responds, with a small sway of his head. “The radio isn’t getting a signal and there's no CD’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She was feeling a combination of annoyance and frustration. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That couldn’t possibly be true. What is his game?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She wonders, but instead of asking she only remarks, “I guess wrong that an old man like you must keep cassettes around, somewhere.” Commenting on his age. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> There’s a small drag of his tongue along the bottom lip, “Oh? Wow. Here I thought I was still spry..” His voice is flat. Inhaling deeply, “Well.. That actually hurts.” A second later he pulls to the side of the road, cars quickly moving to pass them. Someone honking and flipping Jacob off. Teagan’s brown eyes grew wide at the bold move. Looking between him and the road.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She mutters and shakes her head at him, the curls sway with her “What are you doing? WHy did you stop?” She gets the words out and maintains eye contact with him, despite how her stomach turned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Jacob puts his hand over his chest and cocks his head in her direction, “This old man is having a heart attack. Never been called </span>
  <b>
    <em>old </em>
  </b>
  <span>before. Since you are feeling so brave, I think it’s only fair for you to drive. My </span>
  <b>
    <em>old </em>
  </b>
  <span>heart can't take it..” Her brow and nose scrunched up at the display, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is he being dramatic right now? He really wasn’t that old. Nor did he seem to be out of shape. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> Teagan’s face remained the same as she looked him over, “Really, Jacob?” He nods with a half smile. “You know… I thought Tom was right about John being dramatic, with his little speeches about sins and whatever.” Jacob’s brow perks up at the statement. Likely enjoying how she seemed more talkative and even mouthy. “But you, sir, sure take that position.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Keeping his hand on his chest, “You don’t want to talk about positions with me. A fight you’d lose.” He says, a deep inhale through his nose and leaning his head to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Teagan turns her body to him. Putting both her hands up to him, waving them slightly “I doubt that, you don’t know me. And don’t presume to know what I can win or lose.” She stops herself from continuing when she can hear a small hum from him, groaning at the man in response. “Can we just go? Please, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The man corrects her again, “Jacob. As much as I like, sir. Just Jacob.” She groans even louder and feels more frustrated. Rubbing her eyes, “Just drive, Jacob.” Purely amused by her frazzled look, Jacob lets out a small chuckle. Shaking his head, “No, I am heartbroken. Thomas will never get to see you again if I die here of a broken heart.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I’ll just leave you here, then. The wolves can have a feast with a man of your size.” She sass back. Slumping down in her seat as the Soldier is silent for a moment. His face cold then perked up his bottom lip to her, “You should drive, I am a frail old man.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Teagan felt embarrassed by her next response, “I don’t… know the area yet..” And before he can say anything else to her, she continues, “Sorry I said that. You aren’t old.” A small roll of her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He’s quiet again but opens the truck door on his side, stepping out and nodding her to the seat. “You need to learn your way around here. This is your home, after all.” Before she can protest, he reassures her, “Don’t worry, honey. I’ll be your navigator. So come on, drive.” A subtle smile, when she thinks of his words and nods to his request. He was right, after all. She had been so sheltered living with her parents, then Thomas, always insisting on driving her everywhere. She never learned the area well with everyone driving her. She needed to learn herself. He gets her attention again by instructing her, “You can crawl over too. I don’t mind my seats getting dirty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Teagan glares at the last statement, rushing to open her door and storm over to the driver's side. Slamming the door as he just looked at her, pleased with himself as he strutted to the other side. Settling into the seat and putting his arm behind her as she started the truck. Her face feeling flushed again, and Jacob leaning into her space. Her stomach churning out his bored into her, inspecting her face and looking at the freckles on her face. Telling her to go down the road and take a left when they cross the bridge in the next mile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> His hand still behind her, he pointed the directions and country highways to take home. Giving her tips on the shortest routes to town and nearby landmarks like the F.A.N.G. Center. Going on how he and his family obtained the old </span>
  <span>abandoned military radar station. Said it was out of commission and the family bought it out. She avoided when he leaned over her to point it out and glanced at her. Inches from her face, ignoring how he smelled like a combination of starch and maybe gunpowder. But she couldn’t place it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Once they were getting closer when she recognized the area, informing him she didn’t need his input anymore. Jacob shrugged and just sat back, his hand still behind her headrest. There’s some silence as he seemed disappointed that she didn’t need him any longer. She enjoyed the silence when he finally quiets down, but mentally groaning when he speaks up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Thomas is a nice guy. Good man, good looking, devoted.” Jacob remarked, looking directly at her “Seemed worried about you when you were arrested. Begging that old woman.” There was a drag of stillness when she didn’t answer. She avoided his eyes when he cocks his head to the side. Trying to get better read when he asks her, “You got a record?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Teagan is quiet again, looking at him with discomfort in such a personal question. She lifts her head up in some attempt at bravery, “Why do you care? Tom was just being a concerned boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “True. But.. you see the way he was groveling and stressing, also there was a mention about going </span>
  <b>
    <em>back</em>
  </b>
  <span> to jail?” Jacob asks, prying. Naturally, just investigating as head of security. Or just some nosey hick not minding his own business. Asking her again, “Maybe I am just curious about the type of people that come around my family. How do I know you aren’t a danger to me and mine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She heard that as an accusation, turning to stare coldly at him. Her lips pressed together into a tight line before answering sternly, “You don’t. And like I said earlier, you don’t know me. And I will not try to please you. If you think I am such a danger, then I’m sure you can handle me just fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Jacob’s gaze kept on her as she glanced between him and the road. His blue eyes staying on hers, taking looks at her freckles. Their eyes locked together even when she looked to the road, getting closer to her home. Still keeping a focused gaze on each other, Jacob taunts her “You seem sure of that? Being handled by me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Her eyes grow and Teagan feels that familiar heat return to her cheeks. “Excuse me?” She hates every moment of this and is feeling some relief when she sees her house within her sight. Shaking her head to him, “You’re fucking with me..” He must’ve been; but if he was just some asshole friend of her boyfriend, he wouldn’t have made his remarks. Or teasing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Jacob sits back but turns his body toward her, his thighs spread a bit. “Nah, honey. When I start fucking with you, you’ll know.” Giving her a smug and slick smirk, his head nodding toward her home when they pull into the driveway. “You’re home. Now next time, you don’t need anyone and can work your way around.” She scoffs and rushes out of the vehicle once it’s parked. Slamming the door. Yet, he was right. She learned more about the area driving herself. Thanks to him. Even if the ride was exhausting with such a man. Thomas wasn’t so forward, he was gentle and so formal compared to Jacob, his friend and unofficial brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Teagan walks to the front of the vehicle, meeting Jacob and shoving his keys into his hand. Avoiding his smug gaze, his eyes still on her flushed cheeks. His lips curling up to a smile as he asks here again, “You didn’t answer my question, your record.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span> “I don’t have much of one, I was arrested like two years ago for an accident when I tried to help a friend.. Someone died because of it.” She snaps back. “The charges didn’t stick.” Looking to the front door and seeing Thomas’s own truck in the driveway. Sighing heavily and speaking through her teeth, “Thank you so much, Jacob Seed for the ride. Have a good day today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The Soldier's expression wasn’t one of shock or disbelief. It was nonchalant and seemed completely satisfied with the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Teagan hated it, hated him at this moment. But she felt some relief when he took it so calmly. Others usually looked at her with some disgust; and when her mother and father brought it up from time to time, it brought her spirits down. Thomas didn’t take it so hard when he told him everything about the incident back home in New Mexico. But what stuck with her was when he said her parents were just concerned and she should be grateful they care.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Cared? They didn’t care; they were controlling and treated her like some child or doll</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Those thoughts and memories brought more turmoil, reminding her of what her mother would call a lack of self restraint and maturity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Teagan nods to Jacob and doesn’t say her goodbye, walking to her front door when she sees it swing open. Thomas stepped out in just some sweats and no shirt, a mix of shock and excitement slapped on his face. Putting the trash bag he had in one hand to the side and rushing down the steps to hug Teagan, embracing her tightly. She does the same in response, snaking her arms up to his along his back. Grazing the enormous black Eden’s Gate cross that was tattooed years back. Before the Reyes family thought to plant their roots in Montana. She didn’t question the branding or the sins written jumbled letters; greed, pride, and envy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She knew it must’ve been a test of faith or loyalty. Something everyone knew him to be, loyal. Faithful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Teagan smiles excitedly when she feels his large hands move up her back to cup her face, kiss her hard. “Sweetheart! How’d you get out?” Thomas stammers out happily, but turning to see Jacob standing by the truck, slouched and leaned up against the hood. Nothing but his chin up and slightly resemblance of a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Thomas’s hands ran down along her freckled cheeks to her neck, resting them on her biceps. The pads of his thumbs graze the soft skin when he calls out to his friend “Hello, Sir. I was told to pick her up this evening..” He did not waste time with pleasantries and was quick to investigate. Teagan looked between the two men but her eyes avoided Jacob’s in every way possible. Keep her gaze on Thomas as he touched her arms more visibly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Change of plans, brother. We tried to call you, but..” A heavy sigh and shrug followed as Jacob went on, “John said the line just rang on. He called twice.” Tossing his hand toward the couple, “Don’t worry, you can make it up to us. Miss Reyes here is completely free. That old woman had a change of heart.” He stands straight and starts his way to the driver side. Opening the door, saying his goodbye to Thomas. But keeping his eyes on Teagan, “Reyes. Don’t raise too much hell. That guardian angel can only hold your hand so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She only rolls her eyes and waves a half-assed goodbye, Thomas telling the Soldier he’d visit with him and the Father soon. He took his girlfriend’s hand, looking to Jacob once before escorting her inside. Teagan followed him closely to him but looked back to Jacob, who’s eyes were still stuck on her as she moved up the steps. Giving her a small nod. Then leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The couple could hear the truck turn over and make its way down the road and back to the main country highway. The house looked so much cleaner than usual but the smell of smoke lingered even when Thomas tried to mask it with an incense and candle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> He doesn’t waste any time catering to her, asking if she was hungry or thirsty. Helping her out of her green canvas jacket. One that Mark stole from an ex-boyfriend but gave it to her when he was too big for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You have no idea how much I have missed you.” Thomas reaches to hold her face and kiss her deeply. Inhaling as he does and when he feels her small hands rest on his hands. Feel his chest grow hot and his body tense some. But shaking his head, “I promise, if I knew I would have been there..” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span> “I know. It’s okay..” She mutters out, pulling back and heading to the bedroom. Undressing and letting her hair down. Her curls fell with some bounce when she untied her hair, running a wide hair pick through. It did bother her, he wasn’t there. He didn’t answer her calls or John’s for that matter. It stirred some anger, having to sit in that truck with some man. Some stranger, with no respect for personal space and when to shut his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> When she stepped in the bathroom to shower, brushing her teeth while the water ran, Thomas stepped in to speak with her. “Your mom and dad are gonna be happy.. She’s been calling me all morning and -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She stopped him when she spat out the toothpaste, “You talked to my mom, but you didn’t get John’s calls?” There was some silence before he told her he never received any calls. She found it so strange, even after he told her John said to be at the station in the evening instead of the morning. Thomas answered every call that came from Eden’s Gate and from the Seed family, but these calls slipped for some reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Instead of investigating the truth and making herself upset and worked up, Teagan quickly strips and jumps into the shower. Running the hot water along her face, rubbing it hard and wringing the water from her hair as Thomas steps inside the shower. She didn’t notice he’d undressed and wormed his way in. The two only look at each other with some mournful look, some guilt from them both. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> The Enforcer reached out to wrap his arms around her, his hands rubbing her back as she rested her head on his chest. Teagan could feel the kiss on her head as he pressed into her. The interaction made her put her own arms around him, hugging him closely. Trying to keep her body from reacting as well, the heat and need building when he moved his hand to grab her face and kiss her hard. Feeling his greedy kiss when his tongue drags against her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Pulling back to whisper against her lips, “I missed you so much. Please forgive me..” Pressing his lips against hers again once more, “I’d be lost without you..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> The words stirred so many feelings inside her, so many sure and so many unsure. She’d worry about those another time. She would choke those down as she always did. For now, thanks to Jacob, she was home with Thomas. Letting out small moans as his hands wandered and his lips kissed everywhere he could. Rushing to let out some of his pent up need and lust while they showered together. This was what she’d focus on, not her uncertainty. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Fools</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thomas attends a meeting with the family while Teagan has an announcement of her own.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some relationship discourse up ahead.<br/>Also sorry for any errors.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  Lightly knocking on the door while Thomas bounces on his feet. Quickly taking the cigarette from his ear and carefully putting it in his shirt pocket. Debating if he should knock again; the family was expecting him, so he shouldn’t be rude and knock again. At least that’s what he told himself. Sighing heavily and swallowing hard before knocking with some more force. And within a second, Faith swings open the door and smiles excitedly to Thomas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Jumping up to hug up, her small arms wrapping around him. Looking up to him, “Brother Thomas! I am so excited for you to be here.” Thomas gave her shoulders a small pat, and he nodded a thank you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The enforcer peeked behind her into the room and looked back to her, “I’m happy to be a part of this. It means a lot that the Father wants my opinion in the matter. Really, I am always glad to help when I can.” He gave the woman a warm smile of his own, trying to bite down the feelings that crept up the past couple of days. Teagan’s arrest and how Jacob and John seemed to be instrumental in her keeping her freedom. How John lied about calling him and how it caused so much discomfort when he saw Jacob and Teagan together. How it made him sick, but he trusted his brother. Just assumed, again, it was all the fact the Seed family weren’t ones to be subtle and respect boundaries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Faith turns her head quickly, her lovely blonde hair flipping. Thomas could smell the bliss and sweet scent of another type of flower. But he couldn’t place it. The Sister took both his hands and motioned her to follow him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Still with his hands entangled with hers, she escorted him into the meeting room. It was small, just a small wooden table. Bland and pale wood, with only six chairs. Likely for the Father and his heralds and any other individuals that had the chance to sit with them and bask in their wisdom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Joseph sat at the head of the table, his hands folded as he looked up and gave Thomas a small bounce of his head. “Ah.. my child.” He looked genuine when he saw Thomas. The young man gave him a small wave and said small hello to John and Jacob. John was just glancing from his papers as he was looking over it, putting the pen down and glaring, then going back to underlining and circling. Jacob just sat comfortably with his legs spread but putting a leg up on the table and the other crossing as Faith sat Thomas opposite of Joseph. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> The corner of his lips perked up and a slight of superiority in his voice, “Welcome, welcome, brother.” Jacob looked quickly to John then back to Thomas, “Must be eager to hear the news?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Thomas breathes in deeply and exhales quietly so they couldn’t hear the anxious breaths. Trying to mask his impatience and bowing his head once to agree. Biting the nail of his thumb, “Yes, sir. I just wanted to know what you all decided.. And how I can help the transitions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Joseph and Faith look to one another, Joseph gave her a look of confirmation. She clasped her hands together and smiled brightly, “I think that Mrs. Reyes would be an exceptional addition to our Bliss production and ultimately help with the product. I have seen her essays and seen her credentials, and I for one believe she would be a very devoted sister.. Along with her family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> John tossed his pen down to the center of the table, “Yes, I agree. Her husband, the beast of a man. Quiet and mean looking, but he seemed interested. Likely because of his wife’s interest. He was a marine too in the Gulf War.” He looked to Jacob with some amazement. His brother only responded with some surprise, “Small world. I think I would’ve remembered a man standing at 6’9. Fucking almost 300 pounds too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> John let out a small laugh and agreed with Jacob, noting “Maybe you’re just too dumb to notice anything in your old age.” Jacob scoffed and let out a fuck you while Faith giggled, Joseph knocked on the frail wood table, reminding his family they had business to conduct.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Thomas just smiled and watched the family enjoy their laugh. Being happy to be a part of it. Straightening up his posture when he hears John comment that it was Mark and Teagan that seemed disinterested in the Project and their vision. All turning their attention to Thomas. He tried to ignore Jacob’s brow rise up some when the names were mentioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Well they will join happily, their parents are very motivating and I already believe Teagan is looking forward to it.” Thomas informs the family, looking to each one as he goes on. “Mark and Teagan are both skilled in many things, they were boxers at one point thanks to their father. They know some about plants.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span> Jacob nodded to his brothers and sister, “Easy to train when they have some discipline. Santiago would make a good Chosen with his experience; hell that is a scary son of bitch. Could use that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The Father listened to each point and sighed before coming to a conclusion. He leaned back some in his chair. Taking off his glasses and folding them before speaking, “You all understand how I feel about each of our devoted and faithful ones. I don’t think we shouldn’t open our arms to them but I would like to meet with them. Like I do with all our most loyal friends and family. I think we should meet with them on a more personal ground, to establish familiarity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “What a perfect idea.” Jacob chimes in, dropping his feet to the floor and resting his forearms on the table before looking at Thomas. “What do you think, brother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Thomas scanned the brothers and the sister, thinking carefully about his answer. He put his hand flat on the table and chewed on the side of his cheek, “I think that would be ideal. If I may ask, what you had in mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Jacob sighed as he scratched his beard and leaned against his chair when Joseph asked for his input, being head of security and all. “Maybe each of us met with them individually. An interview of sorts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> His kid brother to his side scoffed and chuckled, “Yeah? How would that work? Who would you get?” Jacob threw him a look and shook his head with a roll of his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> The four men looked to Faith when she snapped her fingers and shined with an idea, “How about dinner! Thomas said Mrs. Reyes was a wonderful cook and it would give us a chance to meet them on friendly terms. They might be more comfortable too.” <br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span> John pointed to her and nodded his head, “Yes! An excellent idea! We’d really get to know them and see if there is a sense of trust. Plus.. we can check the land. That property is at a good location.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Thomas only bobbed his head with everything the family was saying. He liked the idea of a dinner, it was his two families were merging and it’s what he had only asked God to provide. Thomas tried to hide his excitement when Joseph agreed with Faith and complimented her idea. Asking Thomas to notify Mrs. and Mr. Reyes that he and John would be in contact with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much, I promise you won’t be disappointed. They are a good family and I will be responsible for anything less.” Thomas said as he already got up from his chair to push it in and excuse himself. But being stopped when John called out to him. Standing and walking toward him but stopping behind Jacob and resting his hands on Jacob’s seat, “Don’t forget your place, Mr. Keller. And who you answer to. We trust your loyalty and it would be a shame to see it misplaced. You understand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> There is heavy tension that falls on the room and Thomas looks to the others then back to John, “Of course. I know… Thank you.” Then taking his leave. Closing the door quietly and already frantically heading to his truck. When he is outside, he takes the cigarette from his pocket. The small meeting went well but that last comment from John filled Thomas with some anxiety, the reminder made Thomas believe that the Seeds didn’t trust him lately. He didn’t see why. He always came when called, finished every task with care and attention. So when he heard several times to remember his place and who his family was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Poor Thomas groaned to himself when the cigarette from his pocket bent a bit. Split in the middle and came apart when he tried to bend it back.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Without his vice he felt some frustration, now biting his nails to relieve the tension he had built up. But still looking on the bright side of things, the Reyes and Seed family would eventually come together as one and Thomas would be at the center of it. And he would have the large family he had always prayed for. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span> Teagan was ecstatic when she finished filling out the forms, the forms she kept for months in a yellow folder. She heard about the open deputy position, she jumped at the chance and took the risk. She carefully looked over all the documents and filled out everything down to tee. Teagan was proud of herself to finally take the step into something she wanted, and that was to join the Hope County Sheriff’s Office. Not that office particular but to be an officer of the law. Her cousins were officers in California and she found it inspiring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> She cooked a nice steak dinner, along with some fried potatoes and even grilled asparagus. Teagan made a salad as well because she believed it would be romantic too. Excited to surprise Thomas with the news. She spent the small time cooking and cleaning the house, so when he came home he could just sit and eat with her. The two would spend the evening swimming in their little victories together. Even lighting some candles and flowers anywhere she could along the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> When some headlights came shining in from the windows, Teagan quickly pulled her hair up and looked in the mirror. Gussying up, pulling some strands of hair down and waiting by the door. Immediately rushing to hug him and cup his cheeks for a kiss, Thomas embraced the kiss with a smile and held her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Everything looks nice.. What’s the occasion?” He asks, letting go of her hands and making his way to the kitchen. Overlooking all the work she has done, “Have you seen my cigarettes?” He asks opening drawers and rummaging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> She sees his displeasure when she tells him she thinks he’s out and she didn’t get any from her trip to the store. “I’m sorry, but can’t you just have some of that gum you use.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Yeah I guess, but i just.. I asked for one thing..” He comments, feeling frustrated when he hasn’t had his release yet. Looking around at everything, “So what’s up? I’m sorry I just haven’t had a smoke in like 4 hours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Well c’mon sit down and eat. We can just relax.” She goes to take his hands and pull him to the table. Sitting him down, “I’ll be back. Dig in though!”  Assuring him to eat without her while she fetches the papers, holding them close to her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Smiling when she stands over him and puts them to the side, sitting in lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. The freckles on her face bouncing with her grin, “Look.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> He finished chewing on his piece of steak, wiping his face with a napkin as he looked over the papers. Running his free hand along her back while he scans the documents, but his smile dropping from his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “What is this? I don’t get it..” He asks, “You applied for the police department?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Teagan is brought back from his tone, blinking a little rapidly “What- what’s wrong? I told you about this?” Dropping her arms from his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Thomas puts the forms down and his hand on the table “Yeah, but you didn’t tell me that you were gonna actually do it. You said you were thinking about it.. Teagan, you… you should’ve discussed this with me before you actually went out and got this application.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> She gets up from his lap, standing over him and resting her hands on her hips. Keeping her anger from spilling out, “Yeah I was thinking about it! I told you I wanted to do this, and I talked to Sheriff Whitehorse. Explained my charges back home and talked to him, he was happy for me to apply and I took the steps to go for it. Why is this a problem?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Because T, I finally have secured a place for you and your family with Eden’s Gate. What about that? I mean, shit Teagan it’s kinda selfish when we’ve been working together for this. I mean your family too has been working on this.” Thomas responded to her outburst with his own. “Do you just not care about that? For fuck sakes, Joseph finally has agreed with to meet and possibly let you guys on. This.. This jeopardizes it!” <br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span> Teagan’s words began to slip from her mind as her boyfriend went on about what her parents would think about her abandoning her crusade for something so minor. That it was a mistake to even consider the position for it would be a conflict of interests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Thomas and her were now at opposite ends of the living room, still discussing this heated topic. She didn’t really know what else she could say to defend her case with him as he stated on with, “Your parents would be pissed at you for going against your word to join the Project, I mean you’ve been so on board to join. And, I’m sorry Teagan, but do you really think those fucking pigs are gonna take you in after you being arrested and associated with Eden’s Gate? They have caused nothing but problems for us and Joseph.” The girl opened her mouth to get something out but was cut off as Thomas continued on his case, “I have been sticking my neck and teeth out so you and yours had a place among us; and if you even consider this ridiculous idea, no one will trust you. Eden’s Gate has no love for the law for a reason, and vice versa. The police wouldn’t consider you one of them and neither would Eden’s Gate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Her eyes started to well up as he roughly began to blow out candles and frantically clean whatever she had set up for this occasion. She felt hurt and betrayed, she was under the illusion that Thomas of all people would be beside her. She didn’t forget what he and her parents wanted for her but this was something she wanted for herself. Outside of her overbearing parents and outside of Eden’s Gate. Outside of what was expected of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Trying to be more than the curly haired, freckled face porcelain doll so many have treated her. And right now Thomas had brought all those feelings up; feelings of being oppressed and sheltered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Yet she didn’t have the fight in her, her anger diminished and she choked it down. Repressing the rage and accepting his points. Accepting that he was ultimately right. No one in the Sheriff's Department would see her as one of them and Eden’s Gate would spit her out, her family along with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She pressed her lips and bit down some, to avoid the anger and pain from spilling out. She just nodded slowly, her bottom lip subtly shaking as she accepted her defeat “Yes, Thomas. I understand. I just thought it would’ve been cool. I guess you’re right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Thomas rubbed his eyes hard before going back to chewing on his nail, the pointer finger this time. He took in a breath and exhaled loudly through his nostrils, “I’m sorry, I’m just looking out for you. I just think it isn’t the right decision. And this could have been avoided if you just sat with me and talked to me about this before making some impulsive choice.” Sounding a lot like her mother and father, Thomas reprimanded her some more and kept bringing up the fact that Joseph was ready to meet with her and her family and this couldn’t leave the room. She assured him that no one besides the couple themselves and the Sheriff. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span> “Look, babe. Just.. I am sorry, but it’s not smart and it's a stupid idea. It wouldn’t work out with you in the Sheriff’s Department and in Eden’s Gate. No one would trust you and it’s not even safe. I won’t be there to protect you and I can only do that with you in Eden’s Gate. It.. isn’t ideal.” Thomas ended the discussion with that and finally found half a cigarette from an ashtray in the bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Teagan just sat on the couch, her elbows on her knees and her hands holding her head up. Trying to keep the tears from coming down, feeling defeated again. And this time not even her own parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She didn’t think of Eden’s Gate the way he did and figured if she could become a police officer, it would be something </span>
  <b>she </b>
  <span>wanted while still being close to Thomas. But his argument brought some valid points, it would cause some stress between her and her family and even the Project. No one would take her in, she would just be an outcast. No better than the yahoos up North. She’d be alone and would Thomas defend her from his own family and church?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She agreed with him once more to end the conversation and the belittlement. Exhausted from listening to him go on about it, “I’m sorry. I’ll just throw it out. You.. you’re right. It would be stupid to try to mix it and my mom would kill me. She always told me I would be a terrible cop.” She took in a deep inhale. Taking off her earrings and tossing them on to the coffee table. Sitting quietly for a moment and closing her eyes when he tells her some “thank you” and “I’m glad you can see reason. Eden’s Gate will be good for you and us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Thomas just sighed when she wouldn’t look at him, knowing that she felt hurt and upset. But he still felt this was the right choice for them. He couldn’t bear to think of anyone treating her like an outcast and a pariah; if she was with him in Eden’s Gate, Thomas would prevent that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> When he walked over to kiss his girlfriend on her head, telling her God would guide her and she just needed to open her heart. As he did. “I’ll call your mom and tell her the good news about the Father’s choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She just nodded with a sniffle but kept her gaze forward when he excused himself to have a smoke. Once alone, she took her shoes off and let the drop to the ground when she decided to clean up. Taking his unfinished cold plate to the microwave for safe-keeping. She gathered other untouched plates and bowls. Pouring out the wine down the drain while the hot water ran. She found her thoughts wander some while she watched the water and wine swirl together.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who is he to tell me I can’t do this? Why does he have to sound like my fucking mother? Why can’t anyone ever have my back? And what the hell is my problem not standing up to them? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought to herself when she just threw the rest of the plates and glasses inside the sink. Her own thoughts become overwhelming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ignoring all the food and possible broken glass. Cursing silently to God for giving her to people that only saw her as a fragile doll. Taking her hair down and storming off to the room, gathering a thick blanket and Thomas’s pillow and throwing them onto the couch. Slamming the bedroom door shut when she was done as she felt her blood begin to pool and boil. Wasting no time to get into her sleepwear and crawling into bed. If she had to listen to Thomas again or hear him give her a half-assed apology, his so-called father wouldn't be able to protect him from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Listing who has treated her like a battered animal and who treated her as an equal. The list was short and the last person to do so was just a stranger to her but showed more respect to her then Thomas did tonight. Hell, Jacob let her driver herself home so she knew her own area. When she was arrested, Jacob didn’t beg the Sheriff but actually backed her in her actions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Everyone patronized her while he applauded her, in their few moments. And that, she found refreshing as she buried herself into the pillow. Contemplating on sending her forms to the Hope County Sheriff’s Office or burning them. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My dumb son taking things out on to the wrong people. More Jacob and Teagan moments coming up in the next chapter &gt;:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Little Wing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Teagan and Jacob take a walk.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy! And feedback in welcomed.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Teagan got up early every morning for a few days since her and Thomas’s minor fall out. To avoid speaking too much with him. She still felt as if she was unheard. Thomas knew she was still upset but chalked it up as she didn’t understand. She has only been around for a year, and Thomas was with Eden’s Gate long enough to know what he was talking about. </p><p> So when she kept her sentences short and got up early in the mornings, he just let her cool off. Praying as she slept that God would show her the Path and give her the guidance she needed. </p><p> Teagan nodded quickly and barely kissed his cheek when she left to go to her weekly hike. Even when he told her he’d be gone for the day and possibly the night. Taking a job at the request of John. She just carelessly kissed his cheek and left on her own task. </p><p> Usually taking her walk with Markus, but this time she asked for time alone. Teagan needed to decompress, and her prying brother would just enrage her all over again. </p><p> She walked on her usual path, one that was more secluded than the others. She had no fear for it; she walked it plenty with Mark. She knew it well.</p><p> Teagan thought about how her mother used to take them both as kids on trails and camping trips. Teaching them the plants and the surrounding earth, telling them to always take what they needed from Her, but never more. </p><p> Teagan thought about her actions some as she trekked on.</p><p> Having to pull her long curly hair into a ponytail as the summer heat caused her to sweat and her hair to stick to her slick skin. Inhaling the fresh air when she continued as if it cleansed her emotions. Occasionally picking some flowers here and there.<br/>Such a fool, she told herself when the thought of Thomas came up. How could he disregard me? He doesn’t seem to care about anything except his stupid church. Yet, he cares what my mother and father thinks. I understand he has no actual family, but he won’t understand what it's like to be so minuscule in one either. To be treated like a pet or doll. </p><p> A terrible question and overwhelming doubt crept up, and she stopped when he came to a fork in the trail, Is this a mistake? Am I making a mistake being in Montana?</p><p> She looked down the path she usually took, but today she felt the one unknown way to the right might give her some more clarity. </p><p> Glancing behind her and then to the fresh path, taking a breath as a leap of faith and venturing down the overgrown trail. She had never gone down this trail and as she went on; she had seen signs no one else really has either. It was a little treacherous in some spaces. Narrow and with unleveled ground as to her right was a steep area going down hill with some janky looking trees. If she had slipped down there, she would be done in an instant. Likely breaking bones or falling to the bottom, snapping through the dead branches. </p><p> But Teagan kept her footing while she also held the grip on her flowers while she continued on her way and still plagued with such uncertainty and doubt. </p><p> She occasionally would stop when she heard shooting, and what sounded like men howling; scoffing at the idea of men hunting around this time. Unsure about if summer was ideal to be hunting in the Whitetail Mountains, but that wasn’t her concern right now. As long as she was left alone, she would be content.</p><p>She stopped again when he swore she could hear wolves instead of men howling. Both her hands now wrapping tightly around her small bouquet of wildflowers when she hears it again and some strange siren. </p><p> Curiosity would tell her to scope the area and find the source, but in her experience minding your own business is sometimes the best course of action. If she was caught with a pack of wolves or worse, she wouldn’t stand a chance and she didn’t know this area.</p><p> Instead, she scanned the path and noticed a clearing, a possible end. One that she saw overlooked an opening to the mountains. The tall trees out in the distance bordering the Whitetail Mountains. Even the obnoxiously tall statue of Joseph Seed in the distance. A small man in the background of her view. She remembered when she moved to Montana more than a year ago, her and her father passed by it and she looked up to the top. How it made her feel so much more helpless than she had already.</p><p> Her gaze wandered the area and sat on the nearby rickety bench. One made of a solid wood block on other blocks. The faded color and deep cracks proved its age and misuse. Tracing her fingers on small carvings in the bench. Some hearts and some nasty words. Even names. </p><p> Teagan read over all the inscriptions and marked the funny ones. Maybe she’d show them to Markus next time. Then her thoughts came back to Thomas.</p><p> The fool, she cursed him. The anger she felt once more boiled up. Only from his lack of support. How he sounded so petty. How he demeaned her wants, as her own parents had in the past. </p><p> She tossed her head as the blistering July sun beamed down and let out a heavy sigh with a swear. Looking up to the bright blue sky as she prayed silently to whoever was listening for guidance. I’m not asking so much. Why does it feel so?</p><p> The snap of a twig caused her to jump to her feet. Her body twisting to investigate the sound, her face scrunching when she saw a few Eden’s Gate hunters coming from some shrouded pathway; two carrying a dead buck between them, while another held a string of rabbits. The three hushed their laughter and hesitated to move forward when they noticed Teagan. Standing just opposite of them, a hundred feet away.</p><p> An awkward stare off between the zealots and the woman. </p><p> One snapped his finger and pointed to her, “I know you.” He lifted his mask. His skin cracked when he scrunched his brows. A pale and dry looking blond beard moving with him. As if he was being a better view and snapping his fingers again when it came to him. “Keller’s girlfriend! With the big dad. Um.. T- something?” His voice trailed off when he tried to come up with a name. </p><p> “Teagan.” she corrected him. Her hands came up as she announced herself.</p><p> The man cheered himself for being so close. Another one just shrugged. But those two quickly hushed their third companion when he spoke up, “Thomas Keller, huh? Kind of asshole though.. Right?”</p><p> The insulter stumbled a little when the exposed one nudged him hard, scolding him. He apologized when Teagan spoke up in defense, “I’m sorry? What’s that supposed to mean?” her words stopped the three from goofing around any further.</p><p> The one in the front of the line put his free hand up in defense already when he noticed the woman’s tone spark up, “No disrespect, miss. Just some thoughts Jordan here can’t keep to himself. He’s not so awful and Tom’s a nice guy.”</p><p> Teagan scrunched up her nose and brow, shaking her head quickly. Offended, appalled, they would comment on her man in such a way. “If he is such an asshole, please! Speak up!” She scoffed and saw the smaller one (the one with the rabbits, his face exposed and only with a red hoodie) look down at his feet. He was clearly the youngest and yet the wisest when he just tipped his head and excused himself. </p><p> Shifting the rod holding the deer up on his shoulder some more, the blond one responded quickly to her, “Nah, miss. No worries. Please.. Thomas is a respected man, and he’s good people..” His glance jumped to <em>Jordan</em> with a deep sigh, cocking his head to his friend for some backup. But no dice when <em>Jordan</em> shook his head and looked with no remorse. Unlike his unnamed friend.</p><p> The blond one tried to speak up, but <em>Jordan</em> cut him off and spoke up. “Keller is fine, just a prick. Professional ass kisser. You could do better than that asshole.”</p><p>  The small woman just hissed quietly and before she could snap and lay into the stranger for his insult, more men appeared from the wooded area. And a familiar face among them. </p><p> The new group snickering and laughing, simmering down when their red-headed leader put his hand up and then over his chest. “Reyes. Good afternoon.” Jacob greeted her. His smug smile curling along his face; his beard and mustache seemed more unruly. He was sweaty and his hair was slick from it. </p><p> Pushing his wet hair from his face and running, combing his beard down with his fingertips, “Hot day to be out, don’t you think?”</p><p>  Already irritated by the other stranger’s remarks and the sight of sweaty and huffed men made her more frustrated.</p><p> She crossed her arms. Still with the flowers in her arms and just glared at the men.</p><p> “Your man around?” Jacob asked, still pushing his hair from his face. Like he was gussying up for a special occasion as he fixed his worn and faded army fatigue and rolled the sleeves up. “Where’s he at?” A shift in his men changed from the rambunctious men to just regular soldiers. </p><p> “I don’t know, I’m not his fucking keeper.” She snapped. Frustration seeped out with her words and kept in a silent groan inside her when she heard a quiet snicker and some making an “oooh” sound. </p><p> Like little boys when the teachers called you by your name over an intercom to the entire school.</p><p> Jacob put his hands up in defense like she was a rabid thing, “Excuse me.. I just remembered he’s not home.” That comment brought Teagan back, for he should’ve known already. Jacob didn’t seem a forgetful man.</p><p> He was head of security, after all.</p><p> As she opened her mouth to respond, he had already moved his men along. Sending them down the way she came from, but stopping one and muttering something in his ear. So hushed she didn’t know what it was, only taking note that the man quickly glanced at her. Nodding and putting his hood over and going back from the wooded area they originally emerged from. </p><p> Watching his hunter leave before turning to Teagan and pushed his damp hair back from his hair, asking with a slight hum, “How are you, Reyes? Ain’t safe being out here alone, ya know?”</p><p> Her face twisted a bit with his half-lidded expression. Defensive at the man, “I’m actually fine and I’m not worried about being here alone. I can take care of myself.”</p><p> Drawing his hands out and throwing them together like a small clap. Jacob's lips coming up in a smirk, “I don’t doubt that. Hate to step in the ring with you, you and your little brother were boxers. Right?” She disregarded when his pale blue gave her a once over. </p><p> “Thomas tell you that?” She spoke up, bunching up the flowers Teagan had in her hands while he nodded. Telling her it’s his business to know who is coming into his brother’s Project. Naturally. Stating he found it interesting, but seeing her father and the events in Fall’s End, it wasn’t so surprising. Even thought it was cute. </p><p> She tuned him out when she made her way to the path that led her out, coming back to him when he said, “Leaving already? How about I walk you out?” She stopped before answering him. Looking at the way and back to him, she didn’t like the idea of him too close. It annoyed her. The few times she has been with him he made sure he could invade her space and it turned her stomach. But it wasn’t as unwelcome as before. Not how Jacob has been with her. </p><p> A light flush grew to her face, and she was quick to turn on her heels, keeping her back to him. Then turning back, “Fine, just keep up.”</p><p> The company wasn’t so awful, but she did not know the path to her. At least he could get to her vehicle safe. Glaring up to him when his hands open to guide her down the path, saying “After you.” With a slick smirk as she walked ahead of him. He already started to annoy her. </p><p> Some minutes passed as the two walked on the jagged path; Teagan looked down to her steps, trying to ignore the slope to her left. The loose rocks made it more anxiety inducing. Sometimes he would point to the ground, telling her to watch her step and watch the edge. At one point she could feel him press his chest to her just to show her the best step to take.</p><p> The silence broke when he asked, “You come out here alone a lot?” </p><p> She told him usually she comes with Mark, but today she needed the air to think. Alone, she could do so. Telling Jacob that she decided this way instead of her usual route.</p><p> “Space? You usually ask for space or is something bothering you? You and that kid brother of yours look thick as thieves-” Jacob asked again, prying almost. Or that’s how she saw it.</p><p> Teagan just cut him off, “I just needed to think. I like to be alone sometimes.” Some irritation in her tone, and Jacob picked up on it. She kept walking forward. Avoiding his nosy glances, trying to read her expressions and face.</p><p> A man of security likely wouldn’t have let it go, and he didn’t. He mentioned how Thomas seemed to be spaced out in their meeting earlier that day. How he wasn’t as focused as he usually was.</p><p> She just sighed deeply and tried to think of some excuse. But Jacob wasn't a fool, nor would he ignore his friend being discouraged in his work.</p><p> She just shrugged to him, speaking truthfully. “We just had a bit of disagreement the other day. That’s all.” And that was all he needed to know. Teagan was not at all surprised when he pried more asking about what, she just snapped at him, “I don’t think that’s really something to discuss with <em>you</em>.”</p><p> “It’s not?” Jacob quickly responded, “I could ask him, he’d probably tell me.” She could hear a little snark in his tone, “That’s one dog that likes to bark.”</p><p> She turned around to face him, her cheeks now red with frustration and putting her hand up to stop him. Quickly pulling it back when it pressed against his chest. “Jacob, I don’t think it’s anyone’s concern. Couples bicker all the time.” She backed away, still facing him and putting her hands up. “It’s not serious”</p><p> But Teagan’s gaze kept to his; she didn’t see the thick log behind her and lost her balance completely. Slipping down the edge and down the steep slope. Hearing a mix of the rocks and terrain along edge crumble and an “Oh shit” from Jacob when he wasn’t fast enough to grab her wrist to keep her up.</p><p> Already feeling a nasty pain in her ankle when she twisted and luckily landed chest first on to a thick dry branch. Knocking the very wind from her lungs as she clutched tightly around the heavy branch. Keeping herself up, keeping herself from dropping to the ground. Where her small little bunch of wildflowers beat her to, inviting her down.</p><p> For once in her life, she was grateful for all that training her uncle and father had her do. And that she and Mark kept up with it. </p><p> Poor Teagan could only cry and whimper in pain when she tried to pull herself up but couldn’t. The pain of her chest and ribs was unbearable. Her hands, arms, and elbows scrapped deeper into the old wood more as she just kept scrambling from falling off.</p><p> With the overwhelming pain and her own loud cries, she didn’t hear Jacob call out to her and ask for her well-being. She didn’t notice how he was on the ground, hanging off the edge and reaching out to her. Teagan whimpered out loudly when she tried to push herself up on the trunk, but only slipped more. Her knees dragging into the rough bark and causing more cuts. </p><p> She could feel his fingernails grazing her unintentionally as the Soldier tried to grab her. Accidentally scratching her shoulders, until finally reaching out enough to hold her arm and yank her shirt toward the edge. </p><p> So much pain running through her leg and ankles as she just kicked up the wall when Jacob pulled her up, commenting that for a small woman, she sure was heavy. But after so much struggling, the man pulled her up and over him.</p><p> Tears poured from her face when Jacob just held her face and looked her over. Asking repeatedly and even worried if she was okay. Where she was hurt. Looking closely at the deep scrapes on her arms and knee. Even putting Teagan’s blistered and bloodied palms to his face as she sobbed.</p><p> “Hey,” He hushed her. Holding her cheeks, “It’s okay. You’re fine.” His rough thumbs grazing her wet and red freckled cheeks. Trying to console her, “Honey, you’re okay.” </p><p> Her small hands rested on his scarred forearms when he pulled her face from his hands. Fighting every instinct to bury her face into them and cry. Cry from the pain and for so many reasons. Cry when all the repressed emotions slipped out. </p><p> She tried to stand up and get away from him, but just waddled. Falling to the ground when her ribs and ankle gave out. Bruised and likely twisted. Pushing him away when he stood to help her, still with tears in her eyes.</p><p> She finally yelled back, “It’s not okay.” She looked up to Jacob as she sat on the ground. Scratches and scrapes from head to toe and looking up to a colossal man. “I can’t go on a walk alone, without messing it up. None of this is okay.” She pointed to her leg and went on in a sob, “And.. look at me.” </p><p> He just looked down on her but shook his head. His hands on his hips, “I see nothing wrong here. Let me help you home. You won’t get nowhere like that.” He was right, and she was in a position, emotionally and physically, to walk on her one. </p><p> Reluctantly gazing up at him and agreeing to take her home, Teagan jumped and choked up a broken gasp when he picked her up.</p><p> Carrying her and carefully walking down the treacherous path. The battered girl just sulked with her arms around Jacob. Sniffling and keeping her eyes closed as she felt pain shooting down her body. </p><p> But thinking about how she felt so defeated once more. She felt so incompetent. Teagan could barely leave her home without getting into some trouble. This proved it. Again. Proved she needed to be guided. Thinking how her mother and father would scold her for seeing her like this and how Thomas would throw a fit for not being so careful. </p><p> Jacob broke her self pity when he reminded her, “You’re okay, you know?”</p><p> “I fell. And got busted up..” She responded with a crack in her voice. “I’m so stupid. I should’ve been paying attention.” He didn’t say at first, just watched her face twist when his step was too hard and she bounced.</p><p> Then he spoke, “You were fine. I’m sure you would’ve been fine if you weren’t with me.” She opened her tearful eyes with her brows scrunched as he continued, “If I didn’t bother you, you wouldn’t have fallen.” </p><p> He wasn’t wrong. She made it there fine and likely would’ve made it back in one piece. If he wasn’t sticking his nose at her business, she wouldn’t have turned to shut him down and slip.</p><p> “That’s not just the point..” she muttered out. Wincing before going on, “My parents just.. see me as a kid still. So if they see me like this, they would just belittle me. And Thomas… Tom is gonna just bitch me out too.”</p><p> Jacob stopped, being at the entrance of the trail but also by her words. “Why would he do that? Why would they do that? You’re a grown ass woman who can do whatever she wants.”</p><p> Before Teagan said anything else, Jacob went on with some praise, “I’ve seen you beat a woman for being a disrespectful old bat. I can see you can take care of yourself, I know enough to see that you're more than capable.”</p><p> More tears pooled in her eyes, “No. I’m not sure about that.” She sniffled a little as he started walking to another truck by hers, one that wasn’t there before. Eden’s Gate vehicle.</p><p> “I actually applied for the open Deputy position with the sheriff's office. And he didn’t take it well.”</p><p> “Why?” He asked, but his tone was demanding. Pressing for an answer. </p><p>  She shook her head as if Thomas was there. Looking up to the sky and blinking back some tears, “He just thinks it’s a bad idea. That it just wouldn't be good for me or if I join Eden’s Gate.”</p><p> As they made their way forward, he pressed her with one more question, “What do you want to do?” He ran his thumb subtly on the scratches on her arm when she frowned for a moment. </p><p> Confused on why he cared or why he would ask that. Surely he’d agree with his friend and enforcer. She was careful to answer him, but she wouldn’t be sheepish either. Not to Jacob, who has praised her strength.</p><p> Teagan inhaled deeply and exhaled through her nostrils, as if for more strength. “I want to be a police officer and I want to work with the sheriff’s office.” she answered him. Turning her red and tear stain face up, her chin scraped and another on her right cheek</p><p> “Then do it.” He insisted. Not the answer she thought she would get. He told her again as they got closer to his truck. “Fuck Thomas and fuck your parents. They should support you. Not punch down on what you want in <strong>your</strong> life.”</p><p> Swallowing his words and a small sob, “I wish it was that easy. I just.. I guess I just want someone in my corner.”</p><p> Jacob sighed and shook his head at her. But looked her in her reddened eyes, “You don’t need anyone. You’re good.” When the two got to the vehicle, he struggled and opened the unlocked passenger side. Apologizing frantically when Teagan whimpered as he helped her. Putting his hand on her head and gazing at her. Looking her over bruised body with a hiss. Like he was in pain seeing her in a state.</p><p> Once he got into his own seat and started the vehicle, he noticed how her lips pressed together trying to keep in a cry. He just said one last thing about the matter, “You know you can still do both, Eden’s Gate and that cop gig. And you don’t need their approval. I say fuck ‘em and do it; if it really is that important to you, you have me in your corner.”</p><p> Teagan’s eyes darted to Jacob. Her lips now shuddering as she kept in her cry. Nodding and inhaling loudly. Blinking back tears.</p><p> She couldn’t remember anyone but her brother having her back. Not in the past several years. Not her parents and as of late, not Thomas. Those words washed a sensation over her along with flushed cheeks. It was an unfamiliar feeling.</p><p> “You good?” He sighed with a tilt of his head toward her. His expression was soft. Concerned and tender, even.</p><p> She cracked and shrugged. Joking to him, “Yes. Just some asshole made me fall yet said he has my back.”</p><p> A small deep chuckle slipped from his lips, “Hope he’s at least a handsome asshole.” Then put the truck in drive and before making his way to her home, “And I hope he helped a bit with your decision. You ain’t as alone as you think.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It finally happened. A Jacob and Teagan moment! I can’t want to give y’all more :,)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>